Nebula's Ashes
by Fawlke
Summary: While on shore leave the Enterprise crew discovers the idyllic planet they have chosen to relax on has a shadowy hidden underside, what will this mean for them when one of their own goes missing. Not Slash. 5th in the WDWGFH series.
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is new territory for me a brand new story that's not an episode re-write or missing scene. I know I haven't finished Turnabout Intruder yet but this story idea wouldn't leave me alone.

I normally only start posting when I've got at least 6 chapters banked up and an idea of where I'm going, this has none of that, this is just a taster chapter, the rest will probably follow in a couple of weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Woohoo" Jim couldn't help the words that loudly escaped him as he pushed his way through the bodies that surrounded the bar. "Hey how're you doing?" he smiled at a passing Andorian, she smiled and winked at him in return, her blue antennae shifting a little. He loved shore leave it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans then remembered Spock's warning and changed to fetch his credit chip from the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

He still couldn't believe he'd managed to arrange shore leave for the Enterprise and somehow he'd managed to get the whole of his senior staff out to celebrate at the same time. He suspected Spock had taken pity on him and spoken to the admiralty on his behalf, it was amazing what he could get them to agree to when he wanted something, being the son of a diplomat meant that Vulcan could be very persuasive when he wanted to.

So here he was on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet, in a bar simply called 'Sol's' and it was his round.

"What can I get you hun?" the Caitian behind the bar leant in close giving him ample view of her cleavage.

He smiled in the most charming way he could and finished swigging the blue liquid from a tube he'd just picked up from the selection on the side of the bar. "Woah, ok I'll get 2 Budweiser Classics, a Cardassian sunrise, a shot of Bourbon, a shot of Scotch, a Coke and a tonic water" She smiled whilst turning to get them, it was lucky the bar was set away from the dance floor so he could still hear her "Heavy night handsome?" He leant forward, "Just out with some friends" She placed the drinks on a tray, he pointed to the water "Can you jazz that up a bit?"

"How long does it take to get a round of drinks?" McCoy griped from his side of the table, he was not drunk enough to be dealing with the loud pounding music and writhing bodies he could see on the dance floor across the room.

"Quit your complaining" Scott swigged the last of his scotch.

Spock stood from the corner where he wouldn't admit he had been hiding himself "I will go see if he is in need of assistance" Uhura looked up from where she was fiddling with the straw and melted ice that had been her drink "He's a big boy he can take care of himself"

McCoy pointed at her "Doesn't mean he can stay out of trouble"

"I'm back, did you miss me?" Spock resumed his seat as Kirk returned with the tray of drinks, it was too big to place on the table they were crammed around so he balance it on one hand.

"Ok I got a Budweiser for you" he passed Sulu the brown bottle and then placed the other in front of his own empty seat.

"This is for you" the Bourbon went to the Doctor.

"Scotch, don't worry there's no rocks" Scott thanked him with a nod.

"Cardassian Sunrise for the lady" Uhura smiled as she took the drink, sipping at the straw.

"Coke for you" Chekov glared, "Why did we haf to come to place where legal drinking age is 21, is not fair" Sulu ruffled his hair earning him a darker glare, it was like looking at an annoyed puppy, you can tell it's angry but it just ends up seeming cute than intimidating.

"and a tonic water for you…" a few chuckles were heard as he placed the drink in front of Spock. Uhura coughed to stop her drink going down the wrong way as Sulu patted her back. Spock raised his brow and glared up at the Captain. His tonic water had various fruits, coloured straws, umbrellas and a sugary rim decorating it. Jim was holding the tray in front of him as if it was a shield, with a look that said 'please don't kill me' Spock's gaze softened as he went to remove the various adornments on his drink but after another glance at Jim's face he relented and sipped the straw of the drink. He wouldn't admit it but the smile he got in return made up for the rest of the table's amusement.

Jim placed the tray down on another table then squeezed himself back into his seat between Bones and Spock, he leant in close so Spock could hear him over the thumping base "Sorry, I couldn't resist" Spock merely took another sip allowing the corner of his mouth to soften so it looked like he was slightly smiling.

Kirk raised his bottle "to the best shore leave and best crew ever" there were affirmative cheers as the rest of the table clinked their glasses together, Jim looked at Spock still holding his bottle up "Oh c'mon, don't leave me hanging." Spock repressed a sigh and clinked his glass to the Captains.

The thumping beat faded to another faster rhythm "Oh I love this song" Uhura exclaimed standing suddenly, she looked around the table expectantly.

"Hell no" McCoy instantly said as he sipped his drink.

"I gotta go wit the Doctor on this one, there's no enough Scotch in this bar to get me out on that floor"

She gave up on the men across the table and turned a formidable glare onto Sulu, Spock remembered that look all too well, it was the one she had used on him which had caused him to re-assign her from the Farragut to the Enterprise, there was a slight twinge in his chest, if he hadn't given in she would have perished when the Narada destroyed half of the fleet. He took another sip of his drink noting how the condensation had removed nearly all the crystal decoration from the rim.

Sulu balked under the glare "No, I don't…" it was too late Uhura grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Chekov was grinning in a way that said 'have fun' but Sulu grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Oh no, you can share in my humiliation my friend" Chekov muttered under his breath as he was also dragged to the floor, it could have been Russian, or a curse…or both.

The men at the table watched the dancing with interest, Jim heard Scott let out a low whistle as Uhura moved in perfect time with the music. Jim eyed her appreciatively, while Starfleet uniforms left little to the imagination what she was currently clothed in…wow. Skin tight black leather trousers, black high heels that were slimmer and higher than her normal uniform boots and a red halter necked top which showed off her impressive midriff.

"I have always found the Lieutenants form to be pleasing" the three men turned incredulous gazes to the Vulcan at the table. Spock blinked in confusion, he had obviously not meant to say that out loud. He glared down at the nearly empty glass in his hand then turned that glare onto the Captain. Jim was trying not to laugh, he pointed at the glass "I swear I didn't spike that"

"Actually…" McCoy leant forward swiping his finger along the remaining crystals on the glass's rim and licking it off his finger, he made a show of tasting it before glaring at Kirk "you did"

"But there's no alcohol in that"

McCoy swigged his drink to take the taste of the sugar away "No but you had them put sucrose in it" at Jim's baffled look he explained "Vulcan biology means they can't process sugar like we can, it breaks down and almost instantly ferments in their system, from what I can taste I'm guessing that's hit him the same as two or three shots"

Spock seeming to realise he was still sipping the spiked drink and put it down and pushed it away. Kirk grinned at him "Are you really drunk? That's awesome"

Spock seemed to sway slightly as he focused on the Captain's face "That is not an entirely incorrect statement" Jim laughed swigging the last of his beer "Best shore leave ever!"

Spock stood "I believe I am in need of further untainted refreshment."

They watched him head towards the bar, cutting through the crowd with ease as they parted to accommodate him, "How does he do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to use some of his mind voodoo" McCoy said as he finished his drink "I need another. Spock!"

Jim looked at him, opening his mouth to comment that there was no way Spock would be able to hear over the music but Spock turned to give a questioning look at the doctor.

McCoy raised his empty glass and three fingers, Spock rolled his eyes but nodded as Scott also raised his empty glass.

Jim stood, "I better go give him a hand" McCoy scoffed at him "You're as bad as each other, he will be fine being out of your sight for a few minutes"

"I feel responsible ok I'm the one that got him drunk"

Kirk squeezed his way through the crowd at the bar wishing he'd left with Spock as he could've just followed in the Vulcan's wake.

Spock was talking to a young man at the bar, or rather a young man was talking to Spock, no…a young man was flirting with Spock if the smile was anything to go by.

"So I haven't seen you here before? Do you come here often" That was definitely a flirty tone, Spock didn't seem to have realised.

"Negative this is the first time I have visited this establishment"

"Can I get you a drink?" Kirk pushed his way forward, wincing at the hopeful tone the guy was giving his first officer.

"I have already placed an order for drinks so I am not in need of any further refreshment"

The man's face fell, Kirk just had to get past two more people "Do you want to dance?"

Spock turned raising a brow at the man, opening his mouth to respond but Jim got there first placing a hand on Spock's shoulder to stop him answering "Phew made it" Jim looked at the man "Hi, look my friend here is Vulcan so he doesn't really do the whole touchy feely thing"

The man looked pointedly at the hand Kirk still had on Spock's shoulder and Jim allowed it to fall, the man looked between the two of them "Oh you are here together?"

Jim's eyes widened as he answered "Oh no we're not…" as Spock answered "Yes…" they looked at each other Spock obviously hadn't realised the man was asking if they were _together._

They were interrupted by the bar tender appearing placing a few drinks down, "Here you go sweetness" Spock handed over his credit chip as Jim smiled apologetically at the man and grabbed the tray.

Spock caught up to him "Why did you prevent me from talking with that individual?"

Jim stopped and looked at him in shock "You weren't actually interested were you?"

Spock shook his head "That was not what I asked"

They continued to the table noting that everyone was sitting back down, Uhura looked a little out of breath, Sulu and Chekov were both pink cheeked.

"You were about to say something upsetting to him which would've caused a scene and then we would've been thrown out"

He got to the table, dishing the drinks out. Chekov looked up from the drink he was sipping "Why are we being thrown out?"

Kirk thumbed at Spock "He just got hit on"

Sulu slapped Spock's arm as the Vulcan sat down "Way to go Commander, where is she?" he looked at the bar with interest.

Kirk grinned "She was a he." McCoy choked on his drink

Chekov's eyes went wide "Oh dear, so are we to leave now?"

Spock looked at them all "I do not understand why you are under the impression that I would have said something that would have resulted in us being ejected from the premises"

They all looked a little uncomfortable but Jim spoke up first "Look we know you don't mean to be rude and we understand that when you say certain things you don't always mean how they sound but…" Spock was giving him a questioning look "Ok so I didn't know it was actually possible to verbally eviscerate someone but you can take it to a whole new level"

The Vulcan actually looked shocked by this. "I have never..."

Chekov looked up at the Commander with wide eyes "we know you, yes? We know zat when you speak to us you haf our best interests, we are used to ze way you address us, we know you are not meaning to be cruel" McCoy grumbled quietly but Jim elbowed him to shut him up.

Uhura leant forward stroking her hand down Spock's arm "We know you're really just a pussy cat"

Spock looked affronted "I was unaware I conducted myself in such a manner"

McCoy let out a huff pointing at the Vulcan "Oh don't do that, you understand people a lot better than you let on, you actually get a kick out of being all high and mighty then people just assume it's cause you're Vulcan and let it slide"

"If my presence is so grating on you then perhaps I should retire for the evening" he stood swiftly leaving as the others glared at McCoy whilst various groans and "No, Spock" came from around the table. "Now look what you did" Jim glared then followed the direction the Vulcan had gone in.

McCoy looked around at the others "What? Why do you always take his side?" he was still being given cold looks "Oh c'mon, he knows I don't mean it" he huffed standing up "Fine, I'll go apologise"

Jim looked around but couldn't see Spock anywhere, it was getting late so the club had become more crowded, there finally he spotted the back of Spock's head, he was talking to someone over the other side of the room, it was the same guy from earlier.

Jim stopped in shock as Spock placed his arm around the guys shoulder the man smiling up at the Vulcan then seeming to struggle under the extra weight, Kirk knew how heavy Spock was as he'd had to carry him himself after a few missions that had gone wrong.

He studied the situation, something didn't feel right, Spock wasn't just leaning in a companionable fashion he seemed to be having trouble standing up.

He rushed forward being buffeted as he cut through the packed dance floor, by the time he made it to where they had been they were gone, a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned ready to fight but saw it was Bones "What's the matter with you?"

Jim yelled to be heard above the music "I think some guy has drugged Spock"

McCoy's eyes widened "Where?"

Kirk shrugged then began frantically scanning the room, he hopped up on a nearby podium, gaining a few appreciative whistles, he pointed "There!" Bones looked, the guy was leading Spock through the exit. Jim jumped down, "Get the others, I'll go after them" Bones nodded and was swallowed by the crowed. Jim pushed his way through, he knew he'd spilt a few drinks as people yelled at him but he was too focused to care.

He rushed past the bouncers who called out after him, he looked around, where had they gone?

He hopped up on a bench to get a better view, there he could just see them heading down the stairs to the courtyard, they were heading in the direction of the transport pads.

Kirk grabbed his communicator "Kirk to Enterprise, this is a code red I need security at my location 10 minutes ago" he didn't even wait for a response before running after them.

He slammed into the upper floor barrier that looked down over the decorative courtyard, there were a few fountains that contained various coloured fish floating serenely around.

The whole planet was designed to be relaxing and fun, a place to unwind, to stop people coming in and using the facilities for free there was a security barrier that prevented transporters working, it meant you could only arrive and leave via designated points, it looked like the man was taking Spock to the main transporter hub.

He ran as fast as he could nearly falling down the stairs in his haste, "Hey! Stop right there!"

The man turned in surprise but he was still at least 30 feet away.

"Captain!" Kirk looked up, Hendorff was leading a team of red shirted officers down the stairs towards him.

Kirk smiled "Arrest…" pointing and turning back his face fell, Spock and the man were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Here's chapter 2 as a treat for all those who have messaged me, I swear I am working on this as fast as I can but real life and a little bit of writer's block is making this slow going. Just as a warning it's getting quite dark, I would do a list of warnings but I think that will give too many spoilers, be assured though I always try to put them back the way I found them when I'm done…mostly.

* * *

><p>Spock could not understand how the Doctor always managed to draw him into arguments, he wasn't actually upset by the comment, he knew that if he left the others would turn on the Doctor.<p>

Spock blamed the intoxicant for this unusual behaviour, he was aware of course that some of the statements he made could be hurtful but unless the person he was dealing with did not deserve his respect he always tried to tailor his responses accordingly.

It had unfortunately taken quite a lot of trial and error with his own mother to work out exactly what humans would class as acceptable behaviour.

He was jolted from his thoughts when someone bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry" It was the man that had been talking to him earlier at the bar, the one as Jim would say 'hit on him'.

The man grinned in recognition "Hey it's you. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Drax"

He held his hand out; Spock looked at it but did not take it. Something flickered in the man's face, annoyance? The grin was back "Do you want to get out of here?"

Spock was about to nod that he did wish to leave this place but then realised what the man was implying, "If you will excuse me"

He brushed past but Drax grabbed his arm, there was a sharp pain in his forearm. Spock took Drax's hand in a tight grip, seeing him wince as he put more force into the hold than was necessary.

Spock turned the hand over and saw that the chunky silver ring Drax had on disguised a small needle. "What…?" A wave of nausea passed over him.

"Relax, you'll feel better in a bit" Spock focused on the face in front of him, the smile being given to him was no longer friendly. He stumbled, Drax steadying him "Whoops" He spoke loudly to the people around who were giving questioning looks "Looks like my friend here can't hold his drink"

Drax pulled Spock's arm over his shoulder and began walking, Spock had no idea why but his body seemed to be following, he was willing himself to stop but had no control.

They were at the exit, surely the bouncers would notice something amiss, Drax's hand came up ruffling his hair so it no longer resembled the Vulcan style it had been in and then covered the pointed ear pulling Spock's head to his shoulder. Spock heard the muted sounds as one of the bouncers asked if everything was ok, he felt the vibration as Drax laughed "Yes just had one too many of those blue shots, wow they're potent" The bouncer laughed telling them to have a good night.

No this was not right, how could everyone be so blind, Spock shifted away causing Drax to lose his step, "Hey c'mon, I'm impressed not many people can still put up a fight after I've given them my special cocktail" Drax pulled Spock's arm back over his shoulder and pressed a finger to his own ear, there was a click and Spock realised Drax was wearing a small communication device.

Spock could hear an annoyed voice, deeper than Drax's coming from the speaker "It about time, why do I get stuck waiting here looking out for you while you're off drinking, having fun while surrounded by all the pretty people."

Drax sighed "Oh relax Ter, I got us a good payday this time, a rare one"

"Really? Do tell?"

Drax smiled at Spock "Vulcan, young one too"

Spock went cold, he pulled away staggering slightly as he heard Drax continue "and strong, think someone will pay extra for that? I didn't wanna have to give you more but…"

Spock felt another sharp pain and he was floating, why had he been resisting? He could not remember, Drax was helping him wasn't he?

Jim…Jim was helpful, in fact…why was Jim not here, he was sure he could distantly hear the Captain's voice, what was a code red? That was bad, was it bad?

Spock opened his eyes, they were walking down stairs, he had apparently missed some of the conversation. "You nearly at the hub yet?"

"Nearly" Drax grunted, he was having to support nearly all of the Vulcan's weight.

"Well hurry up, I can see something happening on the security feeds"

"Nearly there"

"Hey! Stop right there!" That was Jim's voice, was Drax taking him to Jim?

Drax turned towards the voice, swearing under his breath, Spock looked up but couldn't seem to focus.

He heard Ter through the comm link "Woah what did you do? The whole security field just went down."

"Captain!" Spock knew that voice, this was frustrating, why couldn't he think?

"Get us out of here Ter"

"Transporting now"

Spock tried to focus once more, reaching out, but Jim wasn't looking at them.

He felt a transport beam take him and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

AN – I've now got quite a lot of this written, enough to work out how to write the ending at least, enjoy.

I'm calling the security man referred to in the films as 'Cupcake' Hendorff simply because I've read the new comics and they list his name in there, if I've missed him being called a different name in the films then please let me know.

Spoiler - I've had a few messages from people asking so I'm going to come out and say it: No, I will not be raping Spock; just the thought of doing that to him makes me squirm.

* * *

><p>Jim stood dumbly staring at the place his first officer had been, "How?"<p>

"Captain, are you alright?" Hendorff was standing next to him, the other guards were scanning the area looking for trouble with their phasers out "You said it was a code red"

"What's going on here?"

Jim turned, three members of the facilities security dressed in black came storming over the courtyard towards them.

The lead man scowled at the Starfleet officers "Who did this? Explain yourself"

Jim pulled himself up to his full height giving the man using his pissed off Captain's face, "I am James T Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise, the flagship of Starfleet and my First Officer has just been taken from your 'secure' facility." At these words he felt his security team stand next to him in support.

The man looked nervously between the men then focussed back on the Captain "People go missing all the time, how do you know he didn't get drunk and go somewhere for a good time, this is a pleasure planet after all."

Jim angrily stepped forward, his voice icy as he responded, "My first Officer is Vulcan, does that sound like the kind of thing Vulcan's do to you?" he felt a small amount of vindictive pleasure when the man quailed under his glare "Of course not Captain, I didn't mean to imply…I'm Commander Braxus, Security Chief for this facility, how can I help?"

"First I want to know how it was possible for them to beam out when you have a security field in place to prevent that kind of thing?"

Braxus opened his mouth but Hendorff responded "Um, Captain…that was my fault"

Jim turned looking incredulously at the man and he shifted guiltily "You said code red so I contacted the planet's security and sent the emergency override code for them to drop the field so we could be beamed directly to your location" there was an apologetic and guilty expression on his face as he stared at the Captain.

Jim swallowed, he felt sick, it was his fault, if he hadn't contacted security he would've caught up with them and would've prevented the guy taking Spock.

"Jim!" he looked up, McCoy was running down the stairs towards them followed quickly by the rest of his bridge staff "What's goin' on?"

"Someone took Spock"

McCoy glared around, looking for the perpetrator "Who?"

"The guy at the bar, he couldn't stand up by himself, he was drugged I know it, it's my fault, I ordered security down"

The doctor took in the shallow breathing, Jim was going to have a panic attack if he continued. He pulled the Captain towards the rest of the bridge crew using them to shield the two of them from the curious stares of passers-by, he put a steadying hand on Jim's shoulder then forced him to meet his eyes "Breath, just breath" when the Captain's breathing slowed and he seemed calmer, McCoy continued "We'll find him, we _will,_ but to do that the Enterprise needs her Captain"

Jim's face hardened and he nodded in thanks, he saw supportive and determined gazes from the rest of the bridge crew and again wondered what he had done to deserve this ship and its people.

He walked back to Braxus "Lock down this entire planet, I don't want any ships or people leaving without being checked by the Enterprise's Security forces first.

"Braxus' eyes opened wide in shock "You can't…"

"Wrong! I can do that and I'm sure Starfleet will give me full authority to get to the bottom of this considering that one of the only Vulcan's left in Starfleet has been taken from your planet, under your watch, or have you forgotten how endangered the Vulcan species is now"

Braxus stepped back shooting a nervous glance at the crew backing the enraged Captain up, "Of course, anything you need Captain"

Jim nodded turning to his Security Chief "Follow the Commander back to the security offices, I want this place locked down, search all security feeds, I want to know who this guy is, if he's been here before, if he has a ship docked, anything"

Hendorff nodded "Yes sir" he then practically marched Braxus back to his office.

"Chekov, Sulu, I need you to do a full sweep of the planet and surrounding area I want to know if he's been taken on a ship or if he's still on the planet, will you be able to do that?"

They nodded "Yes Captain"

"Uhura, contact all Enterprise crew, send out an SOS, inform them what's happened, I know it's their shore leave and they are entitled to stay here, I won't hold it against them if they do but I want anyone who wants to help back on board in 10 minutes"

"Aye Sir"

"Scott make sure our engines are ready to go, we may have a chase on our hands if they've left already"

"She'll be ready Captain"

"Bones…" he wasn't sure what to ask the doctor, he didn't want to think about if they found Spock injured or worse, the doctor seemed to know "I'll be ready Jim" Kirk nodded giving him a relieved smile.

"Let's get to work"


	4. Chapter 4

Spock opened his eyes feeling lethargic, his mind usually worked faster than this. His time sense was off, he had no idea how long he had been unconscious and come to think of it he did not remember losing consciousness in the first place.

There was a humming coming from above him, female, it was a simple tune but seemed comforting somehow. He shifted, the humming paused then continued, fingers running gently through his hair, putting the strands back into place. "Are you awake kitty?"

Kitty? He rolled onto his back to look up realising that his head was resting in her lap, she smiled down at him, brushing the strands that had now been made available, she continued her humming. There was nothing malicious in her touch, it was innocent and child-like, her emotions light and warming as her fingers brushed the psi-points on his face.

They were lying on a double bed; in a cabin on a ship judging from the Durasteel plating the walls were made of.

He sat up slowly realising his hands had been bound, he studied the cuffs, standard security ones, strong, he pulled but they didn't give, something silky had been wrapped around his wrists under the cuff to stop them chafing, he did not want to think about why they would want him undamaged.

He studied the girl as she continued humming while stroking the rest of his hair back into order, her eyes were glazed leading him to believe she had also been drugged, she looked human and young, maybe 16 but Spock was not a good judge of human age, her dark blonde hair was pulled messily away from her face with a pink ribbon.

She smiled at him her voice quiet and dreamy "How are you feeling?"

He carefully took her hand from his hair and lowered it "Better, thank you"

"I like your ears" she smiled reaching for them in a child-like manner but he gently caught her hand again.

"Thank you. Where are we?"

She shifted off the bed to pour a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table "Drax's room, he asked me to look after you". She handed the glass to him and he eyed it suspiciously, she smiled then sipped from the opposite side "Drax takes good care of his things"

Spock sipped the water, it was warm but helped clear the dryness the drugs had left behind, he controlled his reaction as he spoke the name "And where is Drax now?"

"Oh he's very busy, very important, he'll come soon, I need to make him dinner"

"You look after him?"

She beamed at him "Oh yes, I love him, I take care of him, he makes me happy"

Spock took in her actions, noting the definite signs she had been drugged, he pushed his anger away. "Has Drax ever given you anything?"

"He gave me this" she opened her arms wide to show the room spinning on the spot.

"I mean anything to…make you happy?"

Her eyes widened in comprehension "Oh, you mean The Lady"

Spock tiled his head in confusion "The Lady?"

Her eyes widened "You don't know," she sat crossed legged in front of him and he noted she was only clothed in a man's white shirt, it rode up as she settled so he politely averted his gaze concentrating on her face "I will tell you of Nebula"

She smiled in obvious glee as she began to talk "My grandmother would tell me this story as I settled into bed at night. Nebula is the mother of all things but she was lonely, she decided to create the worlds so she would have something to care for. She wove the lands from her golden hair, the waters from her tears, the winds from her breath. She was happy with what she had created but she was also sad as there was a darkness she couldn't remove, her creations hurt and killed one another. She wept and in her despair she burst into flame, scattering her ashes amongst the stars, she left a final wish that all who knew of her would be happy. I have tasted of her ashes and I see her wish, so I am happy"

"Miri you're not telling him that crap are you?"

Spock glowered as Drax stood in the doorway, Miri ran over hugging him tightly around the waist "Drax you're back, are you hungry?" Drax stepped back to cup her face "I'm not thanks sweetie but why don't you see if our guest wants anything"

Spock stood from the bed glaring coolly at Drax.

"Did you want anything to eat?" she looked so eager to please as she lightly bounced on the balls of her feet, maybe it would be best if she wasn't present for this 'conversation'.

"Vulcan's are vegetarian by nature, I will have whatever you choose" she smiled skipping away.

Spock turned his eyes becoming cold as he looked at Drax "For what purpose have you brought me here?"

Drax leant against the wall smiling "I'm a business man, I deal in supply and demand, what people demand, I find and supply"

"And you had a request for me?"

"Not you specifically, but a Vulcan was on the list and I gotta say" his gaze roved over Spock hungrily, "I didn't do bad, I'm going to get a top price for you"

Spock raised his brow "You are planning to sell me?"

"Yep"

"For what purpose?"

Drax smiled and Spock supressed a shudder "Varying reasons, some people collect rare things, others want a challenge, some have certain carnal needs they want fulfilled. I don't ask, I just supply"

Spock found both his eyebrows rising in shock "You are suggesting I am to be sold for the sexual gratification of another"

Drax shrugged "If that's what you want to call it"

Spock's eyes narrowed "I am not your property therefore you do not have the right to sell me"

"Sorry friend, that's not the way the universe works"

He opened his mouth to respond that they were not friends but Miri returned, "Would you like dressing on your salad? I can make something"

Spock couldn't help but look kindly at her "Anything you choose will be acceptable" she smiled and left the room.

"What of Miri?"

Drax smirked "I picked her up a few years ago, she was a little hellion, almost wild, clawed, bit, screamed if you tried to touch her. So I gave her some Ashes, made her real compliant."

Spock did not like the undertone as Drax spoke "You drugged her"

"Yep, Nebula's Ashes, perfectly designed drug, doesn't affect the user's health but makes 'em _real_ eager to please"

Spock took a step towards him "You are deplorable" Drax raised a phaser to stop him coming closer "I've been called a lot worse by things bigger and nastier than you"

Spock allowed his gaze to go cold and the anger he was feeling to show in his eyes as he stepped closer to the phaser point, lowering his voice to a menacing level "I will take great pleasure in dealing with you when the time comes" he was gratified to see Drax swallow in fear looking it seemed for the first time a little unsure about his chosen profession.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk stormed onto the bridge, he had been completely sober after the adrenaline rush of chasing after Spock but he'd had Bones give him a shot to completely clear his system of alcohol anyway, he'd run to his quarters after and changed, mostly to calm himself and splash his face with cold water. He hadn't realised how much he used Spock's cool logic to calm his own impetuous nature until now.

He reached Sulu and Chekov placing a hand on each shoulder "How're we doing guys?"

Chekov looked up, "Unfortunately zere were 3 ships that left around ze same time, ve were too late to stop zhem. Two headed ze same direction then vied off as they exited our sensor range, ze third went ze opposite way."

Kirk nodded "Did you manage to scan them before they left?"

Chekov looked apologetically up "I'm sorry Keptin they were already heading out of sensor range when I started my scans. I have checked the facility for Vulcanoid life signs but have not found anything. Either they are in a shielded area or they are no longer on ze planet."

Kirk nodded letting out a sigh of frustration then turned to Uhura "How're we doing with the crew?"

She smiled in a proud way, "All crew members have reported back to their stations and are awaiting your orders."

Kirk swallowed the lump that had appeared at her words "All of them?"

Her smile was wider now as she confirmed "All of them".

Sulu turned, "Captain, Hedorff forwarded the footage from the security feeds, he worked backwards and managed to find they guy."

Kirk stood "Can you put it onscreen?"

Chekov pressed a few controls, "Correlating the feeds together now" he pressed play.

The footage showed the docking area, the doors opening and the same young man that Kirk had now begun to hate stepped out looking cocky and self-assured.

Kirk leant forward "Chekov, can you get the records up from that dock?" Chekov nodded typing commands in while the video still played.

The man wandered down the promenade, weaving his way through the other people, but knowing that he had taken their first officer they could see that his glances to the other people were assessing. It was like he was constantly sizing the people around him up.

They watched him enter Sol's, it was mid-morning so very quiet, he chatted to the bar staff and then looked around, smiling at them in a friendly way as he left.

He stopped by one of the cafes on the promenade picking up a hot drink to go.

"Keptin, according to the facilities records, nothing was registered as being docked there"

Sulu turned his head "How is that possible?"

Chekov double checked his console "The records have not been deleted it looks like the ship did not register."

Sulu shared a look with Chekov "That ship still in the dock?"

Chekov checked the sensors shaking his head "There is nothing there now, it was one of the three ships that left"

Kirk looked over Chekov's shoulder "Can we track it?"

Chekov looked sadly up at him "I'm afraid the ion trail will have faded by now, I can see traces but it will be gone by the time we catch up to it."

Sulu glanced over "So how do we find him?"

They both looked up as Kirk replied in an icy voice "We have a chat with Commander Braxus"

Everyone focussed on the video still playing, it showed a very nervous Commander Braxus pulling the man round the corner trying to get out of the way of the camera, but it didn't help the crew had already seen them together.

###

Braxus was nervous, the Enterprise Security Chief had commandeered his office and had been working on his computer, he poked his head in the door "Do you need anything? I was going to go get a coffee"

Hendorff glanced up "I'm good"

Braxus nodded, maybe he could escape. No, they wouldn't find anything, he'd been careful. As he left he heard the chirp of a communicator but he was too far away to hear anything but the low hum of voices. He got a coffee from the replicator, nearly spilling it as Hendorff spoke from behind him "Commander, can you come help me with something?"

Braxus stopped his hands shaking, smiling as he turned "Of course"

Hendorff did not look happy as he motioned the man back to his office.

The first thing Braxus noticed was that Captain Kirk was sat behind his desk with his feet on the table, a large data pad on his lap. He stepped back but was stopped by the security chief who now stood in front of the locked door with his arms folded, glaring menacingly.

Braxus swallowed "Can I help you with something Captain?"

Kirk pointed to the chair opposite the desk "Sit" it wasn't a request, he cautiously lowered himself into the seat.

Kirk threw the pad on the desk, there was a video paused from one of the security cameras on screen, it showed Braxus nervously speaking with someone.

"I want to know who that man is and how you know him?" Icy blue eyes stared at him for an answer.

Braxus put his coffee down so he could hide the shaking of his hands "Oh he was lost, just wanted directions"

Kirk stood, leaning over the desk, "Really?" he pressed play, the video showing Braxus speaking to the man, they obviously knew each other this was not a conversation between strangers.

Kirk looked up at the Commander "I'm not going to ask again"

Braxus felt a large hand settle on his shoulder, squeezing tightly in threat, he let out a breath "Look his name's Drax, he pays me to keep his docking records off the system, that's all I know, I swear"

Kirk's mouth thinned and the pressure on his shoulder increased, "Really?" Kirk sounded like he didn't believe him. "We've investigated your personnel records, you've managed to afford quite a lot of nice things for the wage you're on.

Braxus shifted nervously in his seat "Ok so he may give me a little extra to wipe any records of him when he gets into bar fights, he doesn't want trouble that's all."

Kirk stabbed his finger on the pad and a page of reports appeared. "We had a look at your computer there are quite a few messages that say you do more than that, plus we recovered 31 missing person's reports that had not been filed."

Braxus looked up in panic, he had been very careful about deleting those.

Kirk smiled coldly at his panic "What can I say; I have an 18 year old computer genius on my team. Now, tell me what you know about this Drax?"

Braxus sighed "He comes by every couple of months, he looks for specific things, when he's found something he needs he takes it to order and…I cover it up"

Kirk was enraged as he responded "These are people you are talking about and you're treating them like property"

Braxus sat back in his seat, afraid "Look, he pays me so his ship doesn't register when docked and to keep the missing person reports quiet but that's it, I swear I don't know anything about his business plans."

Kirk seemed satisfied with this answer but was still glaring at him, "Where is he now?"

Braxus shrugged but then at the look he received amended "I don't know but check the third planet in the next system, the moon has a few asteroids orbiting it, whatever they're composed of it scrambles sensors, he sometimes stops there while he works out where to go next or to auction off what he's already got."

"I'll be needing those co-ordinates"

Braxus swallowed nodding "Ok," He leant forward typing the co-ordinates into the pad.

Kirk picked the pad up "Thank you, Commander" the tone conveyed he was not full of gratitude at all.

"I've told you everything I know. Can I go now?"

Kirk stopped dead turning to stare at Braxus "I don't remember offering that deal"

"But…" he had to lean back as Kirk towered over him almost hissing his response

"I am going to find the smallest, nastiest penal colony I can and dump you there for the rest of your miserable life"

"You can't…"

"Don't presume to tell me what I can or can't do" With a glare, Kirk turned and left the office leaving Braxus with the Enterprise's very large, very angry looking Security Chief.


	6. Chapter 6

As requested a longer chapter - For you Tachhi

* * *

><p>Spock had been working frantically on the handcuffs but so far he had not been able to pick them, Miri had been very helpful, if he asked her to find something she would happily search the room for him, it seems the drug made her compliant to anyone's orders not just Drax's, to be robbed of one's own choice to that extent, Spock would admit to being slightly worried, would they give him that drug? Would he become as compliant? He shuddered at the thought of having his free will taken from him in such a manner.<p>

"Here" Miri place a small metal nail file down "I'm afraid there aren't any tools in here, will it help?"

Spock took it, turning it in his fingers and using the sharp edge to pick the lock on the cuffs, they were well made and did not want to co-operate.

The door unlocked and Drax stood with a large bald Orion man, this must be the 'Ter' he had heard Drax conversing with, he assessed the man, Orion's have a similar strength to Vulcan's so he would need to proceed carefully.

"I've had a lot of interest in you and I haven't even sent pictures or a video out, just a description has generated bids I never even thought I'd get"

"You are aware I am an officer in Starfleet, I do not believe they will take this action lightly"

"Well where you're going the federation probably isn't the best thing to mention. Now c'mon time to make you look pretty" Drax held a black item of clothing out.

Spock stared at it disdainfully "I will not wear anything you give to me" he was quite comfortable in the thick black shirt and trousers he had worn to visit Sol's.

Drax tilted his head "Yes you will"

Ter stepped forward to grab him, Spock was ready, he bypassed the grab almost lazily bringing his hands up to deliver a hard blow to the man's solar plexus, as he gasped Spock brought his hands up to smash him across the face. Spock spun to deal with Drax then looked down as there was a sharp pain in his thigh, there was a small metal dart, his vision going hazy as he stumbled. A hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Ter! Don't" Spock blinked, Ter had raised a large fist to retaliate but stopped at Drax's command. "He's worth less if you damage him"

Ter smirked at Spock, patting his cheek, he felt hands removing his clothing as his vision went black.

###

"Captain we've reached the co-ordinates Braxus gave us" Sulu spoke as he brought the ship to a halt.

"Onscreen"

A small asteroid field could be seen orbiting the moon as Braxus had said.

"Anything?"

Chekov typed in a few commands "Scanning…I have him, there is a small ship landed on the moon, it is trying to use the asteroid field to mask its signal."

"How did you find it?"

Chekov gave him a look that clearly said 'please, it was easy'

Jim patted his shoulder "Good work. Ok I need a team ready to beam over with me"

Everyone on the bridge stood offering to go, Jim smiled at the support. "I'll need security, Bones you're coming too" McCoy nodded and left to fetch his equipment.

Sulu spoke "Captain, can I help, please?"

Jim was going to leave him in charge but at the determined look on the man's face he nodded "Ok, Scotty, you're in charge"

Scott looked up from the engineering console "Me?"

"You'll be fine, just don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"That doesn't leave me much to go on"

Jim smiled and headed to the lift, Sulu following close behind, Uhura giving them a 'be careful' look as the doors closed.

Jim entered the transporter room to see four members of security all in full combat uniforms holding phaser rifles, Hendorff nodding to him in acknowledgement, they were taking this seriously.

McCoy stood with a medical kit over his shoulders, it was larger than a standard one, it seemed he was making sure he was fully prepared for any eventuality.

Jim strapped his communicator to his belt then picked up a rifle looking at Sulu who was attaching a standard phaser to his belt "Not having one of these?" he said motioning to the rifle in his hands.

Sulu smiled pressing the button that unfurled his katana, "Got everything I need right here"

They beamed into the engine bay all of them standing back to back, weapons out in readiness, it didn't look like anyone was here, in fact the ship seemed to be almost shut down, only low level power, the consoles dimly lit. Jim pointed to a terminal, "Someone secure engineering while we search the ship."

The ship was a small transport vessel, three levels in total, he checked the console to the engines as they headed for the upper level, in their current state they could barely hit warp one. He cautiously walked up the metal stairs coming out on to what looked like the mess area, there was a small kitchen to the side and the cockpit door on the far wall. There was a metal table in the middle of the room, chairs upturned around it, this place was a mess, blackish pools of liquid littered the floor leading to the cockpit. A man was slumped over the table an almost empty bottle of something rested next to his folded arms. Jim silently made his way over, as he got close the smell of cheap alcohol was almost over powering. He glanced at Bones who was scanning the man, he looked up from his tricorder and mouthed 'drunk' to him.

Jim nodded and kicked the chair out from under him, raising the rifle at the spluttering man, it was Drax.

Jim stared coolly at him "Hello"

Drax focussed on him from the floor, slurring "You, you're the guy from the bar, the one not together with the Vulcan"

"Yeah about him, where is he?"

Drax shrugged "Dunno"

Sulu pointed his sword threateningly, Jim lowering his rifle as he noticed Bones frowning at something on his tricorder screen then heading to the cockpit, he signalled one of security to follow.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Drax held his hands up in surrender as Sulu pressed the sword closer. "I swear, I've never seen anything like it"

"Jim you need to see this" Jim scowled then went to see what the doctor had found, as he got closer to the bridge he could smell something metallic, he stepped over another pool of the blackish liquid and joined the doctor then nearly gagged as he saw what was sat in the pilot's seat. There was an Orion man, possibly one of the biggest he had ever seen and he was dead, one arm missing, a crude bandage made out of a torn shirt tied tightly but judging from the large pool on the floor it hadn't stopped the blood flow.

Jim looked up "Bones?"

McCoy swallowed "He's got a lot of bruising, must have been one hell of a fight, his arms been torn off by something, it wasn't treated right so he bled out. It would've been slow and painful"

Jim shared a dark look with him then headed back to Drax, kicking him in the ribs, not hard but enough to shock the drunken man "What happened?"

The man slowly stood still held at sword point "He was insane" he swayed putting a supporting hand on the table "An animal"

Jim grabbed Drax forcing him onto the table "What do you mean?"

Drax gasped against the choking hold "I got a lot of offers for him, I was trying to do a video to show the goods properly" Jim's fingers tightened as he heard Spock described as 'goods'.

"He didn't want to co-operate, he fought the drugs" Drax seemed defensive "No-one was gonna pay if he couldn't be controlled, so I gave him some Ashes…I never seen a reaction like that…" he shuddered in Kirk's grip his eyes seeming haunted.

"Captain" Jim looked up as Hendorff called from the upper floor where the crew quarters were located. Jim released Drax with a hard shove then motioned Bones to follow him up the stairs.

There were two rooms up here Hendorff was standing in front of the first one looking a little pale,

They peered inside there was a girl huddled in the corner of one of the bunks, she looked up with wide glazed eyes "Are you going to help Kitty?"

Jim nodded to the doctor who headed towards her kneeling next to the bed so he didn't frighten her "Hey darlin', I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy. What's your name?"

She sniffed then leant forward brushing her hand lightly down the side of his face "Miri. You'd look nice with blue eyes"

"Um…thanks" he frowned at her unfocused gaze.

She smiled as he raised the tricorder to scan her, peering over to look at the readings "What's that?"

"I'm just seeing if you're alright"

"Oh, Kitty was worried about me too, you're nice like him"

"Kitty?"

She placed her hands to the sides of her head, like they were ears, "He had pretty ears"

Jim sat on the edge of the bed "You saw Spock?"

She frowned "Spock? Not Kitty?" she looked back up studying Jim's face "Have you always looked like that?" he blinked at her in confusion.

McCoy got her attention "What happened to him?"

"He got mad, wasn't kind anymore…Drax was afraid, even Ter was afraid, I hid in here"

Hendorff interrupted from the doorway "Captain, she wasn't the only thing we found"

Jim stood "Look after her", he peered round the door of the next room, it was a mess, the mattress was half on the floor, furniture overturned and broken, suspicious green smears on the steel walls and door and in the middle of the chaos was the Orion's missing arm.

"This had been dropped on the floor" Hendorff held out a large data pad to him, the screen was cracked but it was still functional. It had been used to record something the image still paused on screen.

Jim rewound the video and pressed play.

"Here we have the item in question" Drax's voice came from the tiny speaker as the image zoomed in on Spock, he was stood looking very dazed in the middle of the room, blinking lethargically swaying slightly. A large green hand steadied him and they could see the now deceased Orion standing behind him.

He had been stripped and redressed in small black shorts which didn't leave much to the imagination.

McCoy came in curious about the sounds he had heard, he leant over Jim's shoulder an angry look appearing on his face as he caught what was on screen.

"As you can see, he's young" the camera moved scanning over Spock's face, Jim felt something twinge in his chest at the unfocused gaze that contained none of the usual intelligence. "Got all his own teeth" Drax's hand came on screen to part Spock's lips but the Vulcan flinched away from the hand "Ooh he's defiant" something flickered in Spock's gaze, anger as he looked at the person taking the video, he stepped forward reaching out but was stopped from moving by a restraining green hand.

Spock stopped his movement going back to the placid drugged stupor as Drax made various comments whilst showing his first officer's body off like he was a thoroughbred horse.

Jim felt sick, he glanced at Bones seeing the doctor clenching his jaw as he watched.

"Oh I haven't shown you the best part…" Fingers skimmed down Spock's chest heading to the waistband of the shorts, his body twitching at the unwanted contact. The fingers slipped just under the band and Spock was spurred into motion. The pad was dropped but kept recording from the floor as it showed Spock fighting against his captors, but the drugs were making his movements slow and uncoordinated, they winced as the Orion delivered a heavy blow to Spock's stomach. "Hold him down, god he's strong" they fell to the floor almost out of frame as they pinned the Vulcan to the floor. "Will you settle down" Drax was struggling to pin Spock's arm, trying to avoid being hit and kicked.

"I didn't wanna have to do this" Drax fumbled in one of the bedside cabinets, he removed something, snapping it open and stabbing it into Spock's neck. The struggling slowed then the Vulcan went limp.

Drax was breathing heavily as he picked the pad up, now looking into the camera "Someone's going to have fun breaking this one in" the recording was paused.

Jim dropped the pad and turned, running back towards the mess as his anger took over, McCoy hot on his heels yelling for him to slow down.


	7. Chapter 7

You will have to forgive any medical blunders here I'm not a doctor but the drugs affects sounded plausible to me.

* * *

><p>"You son of a Bitch!" Jim barreled into Drax, punching and hitting anything he could reach. He kneed him in the stomach, feeling a rib break under the force but didn't stop.<p>

"Jim Stop! If you kill him we'll never find Spock" McCoy had his arm wrapped around his chest to stop him. Jim kicked out once more before freeing himself from the doctor's hold and storming away, rubbing his face while taking a few breaths to calm himself, then coming back.

Drax looked up from the floor, his face swollen and bloody, he spat a loose tooth out, coughing wincing as his broken ribs grated. "Wha?"

Jim was seething "I saw the video, you showed him off like some prize animal" he took a few more breaths, then crouched down "You're gonna tell me exactly what happened right now or I swear I will kill"

"OK, ok, I was gonna sell him, Vulcan's are in short supply, people want them, especially young ones"

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just supply whatever people want, once I got my money I don't care what happens."

Jim's voice was like ice "Who did you sell him to?"

Drax blanched "It wasn't supposed to be like this, there was supposed to be an auction, but after the Ashes he went nuts. He…we tried to stop him…me and Ter" he motioned to the cockpit where the dead Orion was sitting. "Tore his arm right off…I never seen anything like it"

Jim blinked in shock, "are you telling me Spock did that?"

Drax nodded, "I didn't know what else to do, Ashes is potent stuff, he was gonna tear the ship apart. I locked him in the room then…I contacted Grecko"

"Who's Grecko?"

"He runs a place called Obsidian…I thought he'd be good in the arena"

Jim leant forward but McCoy's restraining hand on his shoulder stopped him, he couldn't stay if he did he was going to murder Drax, "Sulu, get the co-ordinates" he stormed away.

McCoy turned to follow but paused as Drax spoke "Wait, you're a doctor aren't you?"

The doctor turned to look at him questioningly.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" He motioned to himself as he coughed, another trickle of blood dribbling down his chin.

McCoy coolly looked him over "You'll live" he then turned to follow the Captain, Drax watching him go through the eye that wasn't swollen shut, he felt a sharp silver blade under his chin forcing his head up.

Sulu pressed harder a small bead of blood appearing as the point dug in.

"You'd best prey he's alive and unharmed because I can't guarantee your safety if he's not"

Drax swallowed feeling a wetness seeping through his trousers at the look of anger he was being given from the people surrounding him.

###

Jim paused down an empty corridor, pinching the wall hard before resting his forehead against it, Bones stopped behind him "We'll get him back"

Jim huffed then turned, his eyes glazing as his emotions nearly over powered him, rage, guilt and worry storming round his head.

"I would've killed him"

"I know you would, that's why I stopped you"

Jim frowned as the doctor carried on "Oh don't look at me like that, I'd have killed him too, only I can make it look like an accident, but I don't think Spock would want us to kill for him."

They shared an understanding look, Kirk nodding, "let's get back to the ship, we'll work out what we're gonna do from there"

###

Jim stood at the head of the table in Meeting Room Two; all his senior officers looked gravely up at him, out of respect no-one had sat in the empty seat to his left.

He gave them a small smile at the support they were showing "Here's what we know so far"

He pressed a command and the large display built into the table lit up.

The man known as Drax took Spock from Sol's around 2314 hours; they were transported to this ship" he brought up specs for the ship "and left the system. Anything from the ship's logs?"

Chekov opened a few files, "Drax did not keep good records but I have found a mention of this Grecko, he's in a place called Obsidian, not in any of our databases, looks like a large asteroid that has been carved out and built into."

"It doesn't look like a place the Enterprise will be welcome Captain" Sulu added.

Kirk sighed nodding "I know, that's why I'm taking Drax's ship and going there myself"

There were protests from all around the table but he held his hand up.

"As much as I would love to take the Enterprise and mount a full scale rescue to get Spock back. We can't, we've gotta tread carefully." He looked over the table "Scotty, how're you doing with the ship?"

Scott tilted his head "If you want the honest answer, it's a pile o' junk, very little workin'. I've replaced as much as I can but she's just too old, the Enterprise spares just arn'e compatible."

Kirk sighed "Tell me you've managed to do something."

Scott smiled "I got you warp four but she'll be temperamental for it, you'll need me along to keep her goin'"

He gave a slight smile to the Scotsman "You got it, Bones?"

He sighed "I've had a look at the test results for the girl we found on Drax's ship, she's barely 17, taken from one of the outer colonies in the system. Looks like she's been drugged for a long time, it's saturated every cell of her body"

"Will she be ok?"

"Honestly, I don't know, this drug is like nothing I have seen before. It's been designed to infect like a it's in the system it multiplies infecting healthy cells, but it doesn't affect the bodies autonomic functions like a normal drug would instead it changes the brain chemistry to make the victim real compliant and what's worse it makes them happy to follow orders." He rubbed his eyes "turns 'em into the perfect slave, when I checked Miri over…it's not pretty, she's been abused…a lot…but she didn't once try to defend herself"

Jim felt his jaw clench "Drax gave it to Spock, will he'll be like that?"

McCoy shook his head "I don't know, maybe, but Vulcan biology is different and their immune system is powerful, they're resistant to most things but this...it's been designed by someone in a lab. Not to mention the fact that he's half human."

Kirk thought back "Drax said he was an animal"

A few eyes widened around the table as not everyone had overheard the information Drax had given them.

The doctor nodded "We're talking about giving a substance that releases emotions and makes a person compliant to a being that suppresses and controls every action they take, you know better than anyone how dangerous he can be when he loses control."

Jim thought back to the strangling he'd received on the bridge just after the loss of Vulcan, if Spock really had lost control… "He couldn't have actually torn that Orion's arm off though could he?"

McCoy raised one brow "He can put dents in the metal work of the ship if he's motivated enough. Bone and tissue would be easy in comparison"

Kirk swallowed, maybe Spock had controlled himself a little when he'd kicked his ass around the bridge and _that_ had hurt, he'd always known Spock was stronger but the thought of that power now uncontrolled, it made him shudder, Spock would be devastated when he was back in his right frame of mind. "Can you treat the effects of the drug?"

"To be honest it'll wear off as the immune system breaks it down, but it'll take a few days. Even if I could synthesise a cure it wouldn't be an instant fix cause of how it spreads throughout the body"

Kirk nodded, "Ok, well I want you to come too, I don't know what we're going to find, he may need to be sedated for us to get him back." He didn't want to think about the injuries Spock might have.

McCoy agreed "I'll get some equipment together"

Jim bit his lip slightly as he turned to his Communications officer "Uhura, Whatever this place is I'm betting there's going to be a lot of different languages, I want to know what's going on around me but if you don't want to…"

Her eyes blazed as she interrupted "Why wouldn't I want to help?"

"Well, by all accounts it's not gonna to be a nice place and you're…" he tried to motion to her body as delicately as he could, he was aware how beautiful his Communications Officer was and wasn't keen on the idea of taking her to visit somewhere like this"

She tilted her head accepting his comment but it was obvious she wasn't happy "I can handle myself"

He brought his hands up in surrender "I know you can, believe me I know, I just thought I'd give you the option"

She crossed her arms "I'm coming" it was final, Jim nodded in agreement and turned to Sulu, apologetically "I know you really wanna come and if I could I would take you in a heartbeat but I need you here, the Enterprise needs to be ready to come get us if things get bad."

Sulu met Kirk's gaze nodding with an understanding look on his face "Alright but if you're gone too long or I feel something's wrong I'm coming to get you whether you ask for help or not"

Kirk smiled at him "Yes Sir" he looked around the table "Ok people, let's go"


	8. Chapter 8

AN – Hence forth there shall be swearing (not bad swearing), this is my first proper OC I hope you like her.

* * *

><p>Jim shifted in his seat, feeling a little strange to be going on a mission not dressed in his Starfleet gold tunic, he'd decided that dark shabby clothes would be best to try and blend in which meant no uniforms.<p>

There were three seats in the small cockpit of Drax's ship, two main ones for the pilot and co-pilot and a small jump seat at the back, Jim was thankful that Bones' medical staff were so efficient as he was currently sat in the pilot's seat, uncomfortably remembering the dead Orion who had been the last person to sit in it.

He shifted the smell of medical disinfectant hitting his nostrils and he saw Uhura glare at him from the co-pilots seat as the leather made a squeaking noise.

He smiled sheepishly at her, then turned "How're you doing?"

McCoy glared at him as his stomach flipped again, this ship was too old for whatever Scott was doing to the engines, it kept jerking forward with a burst of speed every now and then "Oh just peachy" he then decided opening his mouth had been a bad move and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall behind praying that he wasn't about to throw up.

"Did you get a temporary medical bay sorted?"

"Mmm" he didn't open his eyes.

Jim turned back sharing an amused look with Uhura before he checked the controls "Shouldn't be much longer"

The ship gave another shudder as Scott appeared in the doorway "That's it, I'm no gonna be able to get any more outta her"

"I think you got enough already" McCoy swallowed again.

Scott looked with wide eyes at the doctor "What's with him?"

Uhura pressed a button, then pressed it again as nothing happened "I don't think he's enjoying your modifications" Scott leaned over and thumped the side of the console, the button lit up to show it was now functional, he smiled "Just gotta have the right touch".

Uhura rolled her eyes then pressed the button checking the new readings "We should be coming into communication range for Obsidian shortly"

Jim looked out the main screen there was a large black asteroid that had been caught in the low gravity of an uninhabited ice planet, they could see light coming from an entrance on one side.

Scott whistled "That's impressive, no way the Enterprise woulda fit"

Uhura's monitor beeped, "Captain, we're being hailed"

Jim looked over "Suggest we drop the ranks for this…maybe last names too…Onscreen"

A bored looking Bajoran man sat with a headset on "Welcome to Obsidian, you looking to park?"

"Uh yeah"

"Let's see" he looked at something on his console, "Your ship will fit in 17 or 23, you gotta preference?"

"No"

"Ok you're allocated to 17, you stay longer than a day it's the usual charge"

Jim smiled at the man "We're not planning on staying that long"

The man gave a humourless laugh "No-one ever does" he signed off.

Jim let out a breath, "That's wasn't so bad"

"Cap…" at the look she received she amended "Jim, we've received the co-ordinates" she pointed "over there. You can park this thing, right?"

He didn't want to worry her but it'd been a while since he'd parked anything bigger than a hoverbike "Sure" she glanced at him suspiciously and fastened the safety belt over her lap, he gave her a wounded look in return.

"Hold on" he was sure he heard Bones mutter that they were going to die as the ship skidded, landing heavily in the bay, large clamps unlocking from the floor to secure the ship in place.

Jim looked up smiling "See, easy" the others glared at him.

###

Kas stood looking out over the dock, this place was a dive, she hated it but it was hard to leave Obsidian once you were here, everything had a price and it was unfortunately more than she or a vast majority of the population could afford.

She leant onto the guard rail resting one heavily booted foot on the raised edge, lifting the purple fruit she had been playing with to take a bite.

"Hey baby if you're selling I am most certainly buying" the man behind had been studying her ass for a while but she'd been ignoring him up to this point.

She turned, a wicked blade appearing in one hand which she held to his throat, his eyes widened as he took in the scarring down the right hand side of her face, it looked like a knife had been dragged down over her eye ending over the corner of her mouth, her original eye was a vibrant purple the other was a cybernetic implant, it's yellow iris focused on him and he gulped.

"Piss off before you get hurt little man" she lowered the knife watching with a smile as he fell over himself to run away. She raised the knife to slice off a bit of fruit then noticed the two small children sitting a few feet away. They were obviously malnourished, with dirty bare feet that stuck out from the thin blanket they were huddled under; they were gaping with open hunger at the fruit in her hand. They quickly looked away as they realised they had been caught staring. Kas sighed and walked over to them, they cowered expecting the usual punishment; she sliced the fruit in half and held it out to them "Sorry it's all I've got"

They looked up in shock at this rare display of kindness, then grabbed the fruit, wolfing it down. Kas stood wiping the juice on her trousers before making the knife disappear back into her belt, re-shifting her short jacket to cover the handle.

She was distracted by the loud thump and screech of a ship being badly parked in a nearby bay, she shook her head, people needed to learn how to fly, then she did a double take as she studied the ship a slow smile appearing on her face "Drax, it's about time" She wandered with purpose towards the dock, she was going to beat him senseless when she caught up with him.

###

Jim stood from behind the controls "Everyone alright?"

"You call that a landing?" Bones was grousing as he unsuccessfully tried to stop his hands shaking.

"Hey, we're in the bay aren't we?"

The doctor grumbled as he left to check the small khaki coloured bag he'd brought with him, a silver medical case would've been too conspicuous.

Jim entered the main area of the ship, Hendorff and Reynolds were picking up the metal chairs from where they had been scattered by the landing.

"Yeah sorry about that, guess I'm a little rusty on my landings"

Hendorff didn't comment but he gave an annoyed look as he retrieved a large black bag from the floor. He unrolled the contents on to the table, it contained various weapons. He reached for a phaser but a rifle was thrust into his hands, he looked up to see the Captain smiling at him.

"You take this, I want you two to guard the ship, I don't think this is the nicest place we've ever been to and I don't want our only mode of transport stolen"

Hendorff looked affronted "Sir I can't allow you to go off by yourself."

"I'm not, we'll be going" he said motioning to Bones, Uhura and Scott, the latter looking a little shocked by this himself "You two are staying here" Hendorff and Reynolds exchanged worried looks "Sir I…"

Jim held his hand up "No arguments, that's an order"

He wasn't happy but nodded "Yes sir"

Jim nodded, hiding a phaser in the back of his jeans and making sure the jacket covered it. He slammed his hand on the door release, there was a hiss as the seal broke then it groaned open, folding down to make a stepped ramp to exit to craft.

"Let's go" he was proud of himself for not wincing at the smell of unwashed bodies and rotting trash that seemed to permeate the air.

McCoy pulled the bag a little higher on his shoulder and followed looking warily at the people who were studying them from around the dock, he settled for scowling and they lost interest.

Jim was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp when he heard a voice yelling "Drax, DRAX!"

The others caught up watching as a woman jumped over the 8ft tall metal railing landing heavily on the floor in front of them "Drax you slimy son of a…oh" she stopped as she straightened, finally catching sight of them. She wasn't human but close to it, she stood 6ft tall with short red hair, there were ridges instead of eyebrows and a slight scaling that started over her cheeks then disappeared down her neck to be hidden by her clothing. She stepped forward her synthetic eye whirring as it focused on them.

"Where's Drax?"

"Not here"

She studied him "You one of his little minions? Is he hiding, AFRAID TO FACE ME! YOU OWE ME!" she yelled the last part obviously thinking Drax was still in the ship moving forward to walk up the ramp.

Jim stepped in front of her "I told you he's not here"

"Where is the little shit?"

Jim folded his arms "Don't know, he owed me money too so I stole his ship"

She stared at him, any longer and Jim was afraid she'd realise it was only a half-truth but then she gave a humourless laugh. "Hope he didn't owe you much, that thing should be scrapped"

"Tell me about it"

She sighed, staring hungrily at the ship then shook her head "Whatever"

She turned to walk up the steps and Jim saw how people parted to get out of her way.

"Wait!" she turned raising a questioning eyebrow, Jim wandered over to her the others following in his wake "How much did he owe you?"

She leant against the rail, smirking as she obviously thought he was joking "Why, you planning on clearing his debt?"

"Maybe"

Her face fell as she tried to work out if he was being serious or not and by the looks on the others faces they were also wondering. "Two thousand"

Jim whistled at the amount then nodded "Alright"

"Alright…that's it?"

"I'll give you the credits but I need your help first"

She crossed her arms looking suspiciously at him "With what?"

"Nothing bad I promise. We need to find someone, to do that we need a guide and some information. You help us find what we're looking for and I'll pay you"

She looked over the others then back at Jim, "Just a guide, nothing else"

Jim smiled in the most persuasive, innocent way he could "That's it, couple of hours work max"

"Why would you trust me for this?"

Jim shrugged "You hate Drax, that's good enough for me, so whatt'ya say?" he held his hand out.

The corner of her mouth twitched as she grabbed his hand, shaking it with a bruising grip "I'm Kas, you've got yourself a deal..?" she prompted.

He retrieved his hand wiggling his fingers to check they still worked "Oh I'm Jim, this is Bones, Scotty and Ny" he missed the glares at how he had introduced them.

She studied them "So, who're you looking for?"

Jim smiled at her "Guy called Grecko, you ever heard of him?"

Her eyes had gone wide at the name as she responded angrily "Oh you gotta be shitting me..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh you gotta be shitting me" Kas turned intending to leave but Jim caught her arm

"No please, wait, I'm serious we just need to find and talk…"

She turned, holding a knife to his throat, the others stopping dead.

"Are you seriously telling me that you came here without checking this place out first, what kind of idiot..?" Uhura stepped in "Trust me, he is the biggest idiot imaginable but we need to find Grecko"

Kas studied her, looking for the truth in her words, Uhura placed her hand on Kas' to prompt her lower the knife "Please"

Kas sighed then released Jim who stood gasping slightly as he looked at Uhura "Thanks"

She folded her arms "You're welcome"

He looked back up at Kas, "Will you help us?" his blue gaze was pleading with her. She rolled her eyes "Fine, but if you die it's your own fault, I'm not gonna save you"

Jim nodded and she sighed looking them over "Follow me" she stomped up the stairs "and keep an eye out, you're all fresh meat here"

They followed closely as she led them from the docks trying to ignore the beggars and children who were obviously starving.

Kas spoke as she lead them further away from the ship "Obsidian is the place people come if they want to forget or be forgotten, no rules, martial law, no papers or IDs everything runs on money. If you want something done you'll find someone here that'll do it" she glanced back "And I do mean anything"

Jim side-stepped two women who giggled as they looked at him, they weren't wearing much which led him to believe they were definitely selling something. He stepped closer to Kas "Why don't people leave if it's so bad here?"

"I told you everything runs on money, if you haven't got any then you're not worth anyone's time, no-one will take you outta here from the goodness of their heart"

McCoy was trying his hardest not to look as he saw one of the beggars set upon by two guys, the Doctor in him was screaming at him to help. Uhura wrapped her arm around his "C'mon, there's nothing we can do, that's not why we're here"

They didn't realise they had fallen behind until a large Klingon stepped in front of them, eyeing Uhura appreciatively "How much?"

"Excuse me?" Uhura glared at him and they realised more men had approached surrounding them.

"Hey, back off" Scott and Jim pushed through to re-join them, Kas rolled her eyes standing back, folding her arms to watch.

The Klingon smirked "You her pimp? How much?"

Uhura began to hiss a Klingon curse but stopped as Jim glared at her clearly saying 'that's not helping'. He stepped forward getting in the Klingon's face "She is not for sale" he was itching to reach for his phaser.

The Klingon laughed leaning forward menacingly "Everything has a price, but I could just kill you and take her for free"

Jim removed his phaser pointing it at the sternum in front of him, the others also drew their weapons.

The sound of a phaser discharging a bolt broke the standoff and the Klingon fell down dead at Jim's feet, he looked down in surprise. Another of the group started forward hissing "You have no honour" Kas stood, arm still out, phaser tip smoking "Nope, now piss off unless you want to join your friend"

He looked over the Enterprise crew, noticing the weapons they had and opened his mouth to comment, he also fell to Kas' phaser, she hissed at them "Put those away before someone sees" before turning to the remaining three "Anyone else wanna make a comment?" they shifted nervously then ran. She re-holstered her weapon then stripped the phasers from the bodies on the floor and threw them to the startled officers, she looked angry as she grabbed Jim's arm in a bruising grip "Come with me" the rest of them running to catch up. McCoy glanced back feeling sickened as he watched people rushing in to strip the bodies of anything valuable.

Kas dragged Jim to a small alleyway glaring at the previous occupant who left quickly, she then shoved him against the wall making him gasp, "You're Starfleet!?"

McCoy and Scott stepped forward to help but Jim waved them off and looked back at Kas, "We're not…"

"Bullshit!" her voice lowered so they wouldn't be overheard "No-one comes to Obsidian with brand new Starfleet issue hand phasers"

Jim clenched his jaw in realisation that he had made a rookie mistake and he could've gotten his friends killed because of it.

Kas released him anger pouring off her as the others stepped closer to prevent her doing any lasting damage to the Captain. She paced then came back "Do you know what Grecko did to the last people Starfleet sent to investigate this place?"

They shook their heads, Kas sighed looking at them sadly, "He hung them up by the docking entrance letting them asphyxiate in the vacuum of space and then left them there as a warning to others and let me tell you, they were there for a very long time before someone was stupid enough to remove them and ship them home"

McCoy clenched his jaw, in the vacuum of space there was no bacteria or organisms to cause a body to decompose; they could've been there months before someone removed them. He met Kas' gaze "Did you take them down?"

Something flickered in her eyes before she hid it, scoffing "Why would I risk myself for people I don't know"

Uhura spoke quietly "You did for us"

The two women stared at each other silently communicating before Kas sighed "Get this through your head princess, I am not a nice person, I do what I have to in order to survive and unless you are willing to do the same this place will eat you alive." She stared at them before turning to leave "If you really have to stay, use the Klingon weapons and dump the Starfleet ones, you're on your own".

Jim rushed forward "Wait!" Kas turned back giving him a questioning look "We need your help…please"

Kas stared into Jim's pleading eyes, wondering why she hadn't walked away and left them as every sense in her body was screaming at her to do, these people were going to get her killed.

She folded her arms "I'm listening"

Jim closed his eyes, his shoulders drooping "Drax sold a friend of ours to Grecko"

She could see the truth on his face "So you thought you'd just stop by, have a little chat with Grecko and ask him nicely for your friend back?"

"Something like that"

"You really are an idiot" Jim stared with wide eyes at this comment "If I were you I'd go home" her face changed to sadness as if she knew exactly what they were going through "Look, if Grecko has your friend, you may as well leave 'em here cause by now…whatever's left, won't be recognisable as your friend anymore".

She turned to go, Jim was desperate, he was beginning to realise they couldn't do this without inside knowledge, "You can have the ship"

Her step faltered and she turned back looking at him with wide eyes, the others were shocked as well staring at him incredulously "That's what you want right? To leave this place? You help us and I'll give you Drax's ship"

She was definitely thinking about his offer so he continued "Just think your own ship, you can go wherever you want, it has living quarters so you could stay anyplace you wanted, a working engine…" he prompted Scott by elbowing him "Oh aye, got the engine all workin' she'll get you to warp four"

Jim was about to continue but she interrupted "All right, enough already, don't overdo it" but there was amusement showing through the scowl, she looked at McCoy "He always like this?"

The doctor folded his arms "All the damn time, he's a regular pain in the ass"

She smirked and Jim felt hope that she was going to accept "Fine I'll help, but it's not cause I'm being nice, I just want that ship, got it?"

"Got it"

She sighed "Tell me what happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kas had listened to them in silence as they told her everything; she had a thoughtful look on her face "So I'm guessing that you're not exactly here under orders then"

Jim nodded "Not exactly…" she didn't need to know that Starfleet Command had implied it would be best for them to retrieve the Commander as quickly as possible as relations between the Federation and the Vulcan High Command had been strained as of late. He was one of the few Vulcan's to stay within Starfleet, the others resigning their commission to help with the new Vulcan Colony. Command had said that they couldn't make this an official mission but it would be in their best interests to investigate, also that if they were caught all knowledge of what they were doing would be denied, Jim hated bureaucracy.

Kas paced slightly then turned, arms still folded, thinking to herself "So Drax was going to sell your friend? He's scum, if he didn't owe me money I'd have gutted him a long time ago." She turned back to them "So your friend must have something going for him otherwise he wouldn't have caught Drax's eye" the three men gave her blank looks; she rolled her eyes, "Is he pretty?"

They all opened their mouths glancing uneasily between themselves, unsure how to answer the question? Uhura stepped forward exasperated by them "Yes"

Kas nodded "Grecko's not generally into men so I can't see why Drax would've gone straight to him, Grecko's a shrewd business man, he'll screw you out of any profit. You said Drax gave him Ashes?" they nodded "but he had a reaction to it?"

McCoy answered "From what I can see this drug is nasty I can't even begin to think what it would've done to his system"

Kas studied him appraisingly "Doctor?"

He nodded and she continued "Ashes is nasty, trust me, I speak from personal experience. From what you've told me I don't think he's been sold for sex" at their relieved looks she continued "that doesn't mean he's safe, if he's not been sent to the pleasure houses then he's been sent to the Arena…"

Jim suddenly realised "Drax said something about an arena…"

There was a look of realisation on her face "Wait…your friend…is he Vulcan?"

Jim nodded feeling hope stir in his chest "Yeah"

She sighed closing her eyes "Follow me…I don't think you're going to like this"

###

They followed her to the centre of Obsidian they could hear roaring and chants from behind the high barrier in front of them, she banged on the metal door, "C'mon Scrap, I know you're there, Open up!"

A small hatch opened dark red eyes surrounded by green scales, peering out, "Whadd'ya want Kas?"

"C'mon open up"

The eyes rolled then the hatch closed, the door clucking open as locks were disengaged.

A large lizard like being stepped out, he squinted at them then turned back to Kas, "This is not the main entrance"

She smiled "Oh c'mon you know they won't let me in that way, I got paying clients, they wanna good time, please?"

He sighed "Fine, you're gonna get me fired one day"

She made a kissing motion to the air in front of him and wandered through the door.

If they thought it had been loud from the outside it was deafening inside, Kas threaded her way past various pits dug into the ground that people were crowding around, shouting encouragement as they could hear snapping and growls from inside each one. Other aliens stood calling out odds and taking bets from the punters who were lining up.

They walked past a larger pit, about 12ft wide and 6ft deep, this one had seating around it, the watchers cheering loudly. Jim stared into the pit "Are they Gorn?" he said looking at the green lizard like creatures with sharp teeth and claws that were milling around the pit.

Kas walked back to see what he was staring at, "Yep, Rushers, their nasty and bad tempered"

A large bear like creature was released and the rushers instantly set to work slashing and biting to bring it down. Uhura closed her eyes hiding her face into Scott's shoulder as the screeches grew louder, Jim gripped the railing hard "That's a Sehlat, they're endangered, they…"

Kas stepped close "No-one cares, you're not here to save everyone" she walked away.

McCoy squeezed his shoulder tightly "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right, c'mon" he guided Jim to follow leaving Uhura and Scott bringing up the rear.

They entered a small doorway exiting onto the steps of a 30ft arena, there were ten rows of seats set in a circle looking down over the sandy arena floor, the walls of which were 8ft high, with thick glass panels at the top for the spectators to look through. There were three hatches along the walls of the arena and two larger doors at either side. One of the doors was under a large flat private viewing platform, it was about 15ft from the ground, a man sat looking over the proceedings, smiling as a large Andorian Male held two hand held knives aloft in victory, the blades coated with purple blood that was still pouring from a creature lying on the floor at his feet while the crowd yelled and cheered.

Kas stared in hatred at the man on the platform, who was dressed in rich robes. He was obviously well fed and took great care in his appearance, his chin length greying hair styled away from his face "That's Grecko"

Grecko stood from his gilded chair, leaning on the wooden rail that ran around the private box, he raised one hand and the crowd grew silent "Well done, Thavan th'Poltal, you have defeated the second level of the Gauntlet, I will allow you a moments rests to prepare for the final level.

Scott leant over away from the pungent being he was sitting next to "Wha's he talkin' about?"

Kas was still glaring at Grecko "It's his own personal game, The Gauntlet, he offers 10,000 credits to anyone that can survive three matches, no-one ever has, he uses different opponents each time so no-one can prepare themselves"

They watched as two men entered from the one of the doors and began dragging the remains, re-shifting the sand to cover the blood. Thavan also watched with distain as they left then looked up "I thank you for the brief rest but I will not need it, I will defeat your third champion and obtain the riches you have promised"

Grecko smiled, it was not friendly though "Really, it will be most entertaining to see you try" he motioned with his hand and the far doors were opened by a nervous looking man who stood behind the protective shield above them.

Kas looked apologetic as a growling could be heard from the opening doors "I really hope I'm wrong about this"

"Oh god" Jim heard Uhura mutter as Spock was forced out through the door, he was acting like a wild animal, gaze flickering warily around the stands that had erupted with shouts and cheers at his entrance, still clothed in the black shorts that Drax had given him.

Thavan laughed "A Vulcan, this is your champion; I shall take great pleasure in presenting you with his head"

Grecko lowered himself into his chair then steepled his fingers together smiling to himself "We shall see"

* * *

><p>AN – Gorn Rushers actually exist, see the main picture for this story or google them, they were included in the Star Trek 2013 Video game which I'm sad to say I own and have completed. It could've been such a good game but it felt as if it had been rushed and was full of glitches the only reason I persevered with it was because I love this fandom so much.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

McCoy delved into his inside pocket to remove the medical tricorder hidden there, they were a too far away really but he wanted to at least try to get a reading on Spock, a hand covered his stopping him, Kas had leant around Jim to reach him, she shook her head then motioned to the men patrolling the arena edge, she squeezed his hand then released it.

"We have to do something" Jim was on his feet staring down into the arena, Kas pulled him back down to his seat.

"He'll be fine"

"How do you..?"

She looked sombre "This isn't his first fight"

Spock stood, his hair in disarray, half healed scratches and marks on his bare torso, his fingers were held claw like as he stared at the Andorian in front of him, he was breathing heavily, with each deep breath a small growl issued from him. His pupils were blown so wide that his eyes looked black.

Travan smirked and raised both his blades, at this Spock shifted into a more defensive stance, the Andorian flew forward, slashing at the Vulcan, the crowed yelling and cheering as one swipe made it through causing Spock to roar in pain, green now dripping down his right arm.

Travan pressed forward again but one hand was caught in a steely grip, he cried out as the bones of the hand were broken the blade ruthlessly torn from the damaged grip.

Spock didn't register the weapon now available to him as he lashed out at the Andorian with his bare hand causing the blue alien to slip as he dodged the blow.

Jim was on his feet again but no-one noticed as others had also stood to yell and cheer, Spock could not be in his right mind, Jim had sparred with him numerous times after it had been pointed out to him that whilst he could handle himself in a regular fight, when facing an opponent who was stronger he tended to get his ass handed to him. After much pleading and begging his first officer had finally relented and agreed to practise with him. Spock's normal movements were quick and relaxed, each blow calculated and precise, with just enough strength for the opponent he was facing, Spock was deadly in his right mind but at the moment all that speed and strength was being used for wide swipes and forceful blows.

Travan lashed out with his remaining blade catching Spock across the ribs but this left his back exposed, the Vulcan stepped in and the crew of the Enterprise watched in horror as Spock grabbed one antenna and tore it off. Travan screamed in pain as the crowd went mad, while not a fatal blow it would severely inhibit the Andorian's balance, he fell on all fours as he tried to crawl away.

"Please, stop him, I give in" Travan pleaded, Grecko just smiled as Spock pounced and with a sickening snap the Andorian's neck was broken.

Spock looked up hissing defensively at the cheers that erupted. Grecko made a motion and six men entered all looking wary, two held large nets while the others had long cattle prods. They used these to cajole the Vulcan back through the now open doorway, he growled, crying out when one of the rods gave an electrical crack as it made contact with his back.

Grecko spread his arms wide as the crowd cheered him, chanting his name; he bowed his head in acknowledgement then left through a door at the back of his private box.

Jim sat heavily, stunned by what he had seen, people were leaving now the games were over, someone saw his face as they passed misinterpreting his expression "Ha, you should never bet against the house huh?"

They all turned to Kas, she looked sadly back at them "So…that your friend?"

"It was…" Bones stopped as Jim elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"It still is" he turned to Kas "Can you take us to him?"

"You sure?"

Jim nodded she looked resigned as she stood "All right, follow me"

They exited through a small corridor following a few stragglers, they waited until no-one was looking then ducked down a hidden alcove. They reached a metal door with an old electronic lock that had a dim red glow; Kas entered a code, the door unlocking as the light went green.

Jim looked at her in surprise "How do you know the code?"

She pressed a finger to her lips then whispered "I used to work here"

Scott whispered incredulously "You used to work for that nutter?"

She stopped glaring at him "Yeah, in the sense that I worked without pay, no free will and unable to leave when I wanted"

Scott's face dropped "Oh, sorry"

"Why you weren't…"

"Hey what are you doing down here?!" they rounded a corner walking into one of Grecko's goons, he turned heading for the communication panel on the wall but Jim barrelled into him, they exchanged blows, Kas went to help but McCoy put a restraining hand on her shoulder "Let him do this"

She gave him a confused look then focused back on the fight, Jim wasn't actually looking to permanently damage, it was more like he was using the fight to blow off steam. They watched until the man ended in a heap in the floor, Jim bent over with his hands on his knees, they were both gasping.

Bones folded his arms "You done?"

"Yeah...I'm good" Jim nodded to the guy groaning on the floor "all yours"

McCoy rolled his eyes and motioned to Scott who helped him lift the man to a standing position, after running a doctors eye over and deciding it was just superficial wounds, he clicked his fingers in front of his face to gain attention "Hey, you in there?" the man nodded "Where's the Vulcan?" the man swallowed then pointed to a metal door at the end of the room "Through there, turn left, he's in the solitary cells towards the back"

Jim opened the door trying not to gag at the smell, "Urgh what is that?"

Kas had the man by the ear forcing him to walk "Whatever'll be entertaining if it's put in the ring, they don't care for anything here and certainly don't keep em clean, they won't be around long enough to need caring for, right?" she pulled on the man's ear which caused him to let out a whimper of pain.

They turned left stopping dead as they caught sight of the cages lining the walls, stacked from floor to ceiling, different sizes, animals, aliens and was that a plant? All of them trapped, they looked dejected, some not even bothering to look up at the people who had entered.

There was one small cage open and empty, Kas threw the man in and locked it "Hey you can't leave me in here"

She bent down, glaring at him "Wrong, be thankful I don't slit your throat" she kicked the cage making him recoil.

They followed the directions he had given them and came to another door, Jim pushed it open, this room was dimly lit, there were four large cages spaced out separately, only one was occupied.

Spock was pacing back and forth, all the time his gaze flickering between the doors of the room.

It reminded Jim of one of the rare school trips he had attended when he was young; they had gone to visit a zoo. He had gotten bored of looking at the animals you could pet and gone off exploring by himself. He had found the endangered animal zone and was instantly fascinated, there was one of the last remaining panthers kept here, they had been trying to breed from him but so far he had been uninterested in anything, short of cloning it looked like this would be another of the many forgotten and extinct creatures of earth. Jim had watched as he paced in his cage, his paws hitting the same spot with every pass that he made, sizing up everyone who was gawking at him, a low growl emitted every now and then, to Jim he looked frustrated. Never one to obey rules he had slipped under the barrier to get a closer look pressing his face against the cage, the panther stopped his pacing to stare at him. "Hi" he could hear people calling out and park staff running to get him but he stayed. Strong arms wrapped round him, the panther hissing as he was carted away.

Jim carefully stepped forward "Spock?" Spock paused slightly glancing at him with no recognition in the dark gaze then continued his pacing.

McCoy had his tricorder out "Jeeze, he's got seven times the amount of ashes in his system than Miri had, no wonder he doesn't recognise us."

Kas moved forward "We need to…" she was interrupted as Spock growled his arm lashing out to swipe at her through the bars as he hissed "Woah!" she held her hands up but this seemed to enrage him further the cage clanging loudly as he threw himself at it. She gestured behind "I'll go keep an eye out" she backed out of the room, Spock watching her the whole way, as soon as she was gone he shook his head then resumed his pacing.

Uhura's eyes were glistening as she took in the un-treated scratches and electric burn marks down his torso and legs, she couldn't imagine anything worse than how he had been treated, he was a very private individual and to be put on display like this…she patted the doctor's arm "Can you do anything?"

McCoy studied his readings again, "I've got light sedatives with me, I've got stronger ones but didn't bring 'em with me, I'm not sure how they'll react with the crap already in his system. We could get Hedorff or Reynolds to bring some from the ship?" he looked at the Captain as he spoke.

Jim gave him a determined look "We haven't got time, you'll just have to give him what you've got then we'll see if we can carry him out of here"

The doctor nodded opening his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"I really don't think you'll be going anywhere" they turned, Grecko stood in the doorway flanked by men who held weapons. They all raised their hands slowly in surrender as Spock's growls became louder.

* * *

><p>AN – Finally, the point to this story. I love stories with feral Spock but it's really hard to find ones that don't instantly have him trying to rape Jim or them ending up having sex, so I wrote my own, hope you like it and its plausible. If anyone has any fics along this theme that they can recommend please PM me.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN - **This and the next one are my favourite chapters.

* * *

><p>Grecko smiled at them as he entered the room "What do we have here?" he studied them "Why are you trying to steal my latest toy?"<p>

Jim surged forward "He's not a toy you…urgh" he was cut off by the handle of a phaser rifle across the side of his face, he could hear the others yelling and arguing, he looked up in time to see Scott punched in the gut.

Grecko made a motion with his hand and Jim was pulled back up by the collar of his jacket, smiling he turned to the door "You've also returned a treasure I thought was lost to me"

There was a scuffling sound as Kas was dragged into the room by two men, she had a split lip and was screaming and struggling against their hold.

Grecko moved to her, he tried to brush the side of her face but she violently flinched away, he smiled and then grabbed her hair tightly, she winced as he pulled on the strands. She struggled then spat at him, he moved back removing a silk handkerchief to wipe his face as the larger of the two men punched her in the stomach.

She straightened gasping slightly, glaring at the man "You used to hit harder, you know that Tanner?" he sneered moving to hit her again but Grecko stopped him "You always were so defiant, after everything I gave you…and still so beautiful…" he gently ran his finger over the scar on her face while she flinched away "despite my lessons" Jim felt a sickening realisation run through him.

Bones struggled "You leave her alone"

Grecko smiled "A new paramour? You always were fickle in your attentions" She struggled again which caused her jacket to open, the knife on her waist catching his eye, he leant in close breathing in her scent as he withdrew the blade. He stepped back admiring it "I haven't seen this in so long, such a beautiful weapon, it cost a lot to make it mine and then you stole it from me"

She gave him a look of such burning hatred that Jim was sure if looks could kill, Grecko would be a pile of ash by now. "I was planning on giving it back as soon as I had the chance" her words left no doubt that she wanted nothing more than to plunge it into his heart.

Grecko chuckled to himself as he turned, playing with the blade in his hand "She always was one of my favourites" his gaze fell on Uhura "Such loveliness, I could find many uses for you" he went to brush her face but without realising he had stepped very close to Spock's cage, the Vulcan slashed out through the bars barely missing Grecko's head, he scowled, clicking his fingers and holding out an expectant hand. One of the men passed him an electric rod, Spock yelped as it made contact with his extended arm, the men around laughing.

Grecko threw the rod back to the man then turned back to Kas, "I can feel that you and this blade have an affinity with one another, you should not be parted from such a weapon" before anyone could stop him he plunged it deep into her stomach, she gasped her eyes opening wide. The Enterprise crew shouted as he twisted the blade then wrenched it free, the supporting men allowing her to fall carelessly to the floor, she lay gasping, hands trying unsuccessfully to stop the flow of pinkish blood.

"You son of a bitch" McCoy was fighting the men holding him "Please, let me help, I'm a doctor, I can save her"

Grecko gave a half smile to the doctor, raising one brow "Why would I want you to save her?" he carefully wiped the blade dropping the handkerchief to the floor. He motioned one of the men who roughly grabbed Kas' foot and dragged her from the room leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

"Monster!" Uhura yelled at him, Grecko smiled as he carefully slid the blade into his own belt. He studied them "Now what to do with you?" he concentrated on Jim's face. "I know you…"

Jim swallowed "I have one of those fac…" he was cut off as Grecko gripped his face tightly, studying his features "what have we here?" a smile forming on his face.

Grecko patted his cheek "Gentlemen, you should salute, you're in the presence of the Federation's finest, Captain James T Kirk. I saw you on all the news sites, thought you'd be taller" Jim's heart sank, Grecko knew who he was, which meant he could probably work out who everyone else was as well and by the knowing smile he was being given, Grecko already knew.

"Well, I am honoured to be in the presence of greatness" he gave a mock bow, the men around laughing.

Jim was desperate "I just came to get Spock, I'll pay you, we'll take him and go"

Grecko's eyes glittered "I thought I recognised him but I would never have imagined that this could be the impeccable Commander Spock" there was a low warning growl as he studied the caged Vulcan, he smiled "Well, who am I to break up Starfleet's finest command team" he turned speaking Tanner "Throw him in the arena, give the Vulcan another dose and put him in too, it will be most entertaining to watch him tear his Captain apart"

###

If Jim admitted it to himself he was petrified and not just for himself. His crew had been dragged off to god knows where while he had been stripped of his jacket and weapons then thrown into the large sandy arena.

The door slammed behind him and he instantly rushed back, prying at it and shouting not actually expecting it to be re-opened. He checked the other door and hatches but these were also sealed tight. He looked up to the viewing box as he heard his friends being dragged in, they were shouting at Grecko but unable to do anything as there were two men with weapons holding them at bay.

Jim yelled up at him "You can't do this"

Grecko smiled "Why not?" he motioned with his hand and the far doors opened. From this point of view Jim could see that Spock's cage had been pushed to the doorway and men stood behind forcing him out with the long cattle prods, he was hissing at them. Jim took a few steps back holding his hands up trying to look as non-threatening as possible to the enraged Vulcan.

Spock was finally forced in, the door slamming shut as he clawed at it, he turned catching sight of the other man in the arena, Jim shuddered as Spock studied him, his pupils were blown so wide that his eyes looked solid black.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" he smiled speaking softly, Spock growled and ran at him, swiping, Jim barely managed to move out of the way, he ended up doing a roll as the Vulcan tried to grab him. He managed to get back to his feet stumbling into the wall, turning "Oh shit" he slid to the side as Spock's fist made an indentation in the brickwork. Jim ran but a heavy weight pushed into him from behind and they both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Jim managed to raise his knee hitting the Vulcan in the ribs which forced him off. He scrambled to his feet "I'm really sorry about this" he punched Spock hard across the jaw catching him as he was getting to his feet; he turned his head back with a growl, unfazed by the blow. Jim went to strike again but he gasped as his fist was caught, Spock gave him a solid blow to his sternum. The force of it sent him flying back a few feet leaving him sprawled on his back gasping for air; he could hear his friends crying out

"Spock, Don't!" "Spock, No!" "Stop it!"

Jim crawled back as fast as he could but it was too late Spock was on him, one hand wrapping tightly around his throat the other raised high to crush his skull in a final blow. Jim tried to pry the hand that was cutting his air supply off away but couldn't, blackness was creeping in, there was a strange ringing in his ears. He forced himself to focus, he was about to be killed by his closest friend and there was nothing he could do about it, Spock would never forgive himself for this.

He smiled sadly up, raising his hand to the psi-points on Spock's face trying to transmit forgiveness and understanding to the Vulcan, hoping it got through so he wouldn't blame himself. Jim didn't hold him responsible, Grecko was the one behind this, he just hoped Bones would forgive Spock too, they really were close friends; they just liked to hide it behind an argumentative front. His vision was going grey; he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he closed his eyes unwilling to watch his friend be the instrument of his death, the hand slipping from the face above him as his arm went lax.

Above him, Spock's hand descended…

* * *

><p><strong>AN –<strong> I apologise, I really do but I will make it up to you, please stick with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN - **Wow, lot of comments about my last chapter. Fine I will give in and post the next one, but if it impedes future postings cause I'm off schedule on your heads be it. :)

* * *

><p>The arena was silent as Spock's fist thumped heavily into the ground, Jim gasping in air, coughing as his throat was released. He glanced to the left where Spock's hand was buried deep into the sand. He was still struggling to breathe as he looked up, meeting the Vulcan's dark gaze. The hand that had been choking him moved to rest lightly on his chest, Spock made a grumbling sound that didn't sound like a growl, his right hand slowly extricating itself from the sand then cool fingers were pressed to the side of Jim's face. A familiar presence flittered around his mind as Spock leant forward inhaling; this time the grumbling sounded more like…a purr? And was that a word? What the hell was tiler? Or was that tilar? It didn't seem like Spock wanted to kill him anymore so that was good, right?<p>

"No! Finish him! What are you doing?" Jim looked up Grecko was leaning over the edge of his box angrily screaming at them.

Spock growled in Grecko's direction then gracefully stood dragging Jim with him, at this new position his head and chest throbbed…actually, his neck wasn't feeling good either, he coughed. Spock's hand gently pawed at his back and there was a feeling of sorrow coming through the touch, he looked up meeting the black eyes that were studying him, he got the feeling Spock was just trying to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, you didn't get me too bad" his voice sounded horse, he smiled and Spock stepped in close the grumbling purr making itself known again.

Grecko seemed beyond angry "Throw them down there, release the rushers"

The men forced their prisoners over the edge of the viewing platform, Jim ran forward to catch Uhura, he rolled ending up underneath her, "Hi" he couldn't help flirtatiously smile up at her, she let out a frustrated groan and punched him lightly as she stood which earned her a warning sound from Spock.

Scott spat out some sand "Least it's a soft landing"

McCoy glared up at Spock "Don't try to help or anythin' will ya?" Spock merely tilted his head trying to work out the new beings that had entered his domain.

"Bones, let's not enrage the nice Vulcan" Jim kept his voice light as he helped them to stand.

The doctor stepped forward to examine Spock but stopped as the Vulcan shifted into a defensive stance emitting a small growl, Jim stepped in "No, bad Vulcan, Bones is a friend" Spock looked like he didn't want to believe this but his attention was taken by the hatches opening around the arena.

There were hissing sounds coming from the open hatches, Spock stepped in front of Jim letting out a small defensive noise of his own.

Five Gorn Rushers cautiously entered the arena, they snapped between themselves seeming to defer to the largest one, she had a scar running down her side and was missing a tooth.

"Oh this isn't good" Jim noticed they were spreading out, trying to surround them but they were wary of Spock.

The Vulcan's shoulders were rigid, muscles standing out as he made himself look bigger, he was set like a coiled spring ready to move in a split second.

The scarred one stepped forward hissing at Spock who retaliated with a growl, she snapped her jaw at the rusher next to her and it moved to get round the side. She rose up onto her hind legs and let out an ear-piercing shriek, Jim couldn't help wince, Spock shifted and let out an inhuman roar of his own.

Jim shared a wide eyed look with Bones "Did you know he could do that?" from the look he received the doctor didn't, he shot a questioning look to Uhura, she gave him a shifty look as she quirked her lips, he frowned, when would she have heard him… "Oh…Ew" he didn't need that much information about his friend. She returned with a look that clearly said 'you asked.'

Suddenly they could hear phaser fire coming from the platform above, Jim looked up in time to see one of Grecko's men hit by a blue stun bolt he staggered back falling over the railing landing heavily in the sand next to them.

Two of the rushers decided he would be an easier target than trying to get past the enraged Vulcan and pounced on him.

"Captain!"

Jim looked up Hendorff had ducked under the railing holding onto it as an anchor and reaching out with his hand.

"Am I glad to see you. Uhura, you first"

The remaining three rushers sensing their prey was about to escape charged forward only to be met by Spock head on, Jim shouted to rest "Go!" before running to kick one of the rushers that had been trying to sneak around Spock's back, it fell to the floor with a hiss, righted itself then jumped back at him, he was too slow to dodge and ended up underneath it, hands pressing on its chest to stop the sharp teeth from tearing into his throat. He glanced up and from an upside-down viewpoint he could see Bones being lifted onto the platform. The weight was suddenly gone as another rusher was thrown into the one sitting on him, he watched them tumble along the ground one obviously had a broken neck, Spock must have been the one to do that.

"Jim! Get your ass over here" Spock made a 'Go' motion with his head before turning back to delay the remaining four rushers.

Jim scrambled to his feet, running and jumping up to catch McCoy's out stretched hand, he felt something claw at his leg as he was lifted and he kicked out at it.

He crawled up onto the platform gasping then turned as he heard Uhura scream "Spock!" the large scarred female had just leapt on to his back sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

McCoy grabbed Hendoff's discarded rifle and shot two of the rushers, Spock shook the female off then ran towards the platform. Jim leaning down to offer his hand as Spock leapt, he grunted, his shoulder felt like it was going to dislocate as Spock pulled himself up, they collapsed in a heap panting as the remaining rushers shrieked and circled below.

Jim looked up; Grecko was being held at phaser point by Reynolds, while Grecko's other man was unconscious on the floor. He turned his head to Hendorff "Thought I told you to stay on the ship"

Hendorff smiled, using the rail to pull himself to his feet "We received an SOS call, said you needed help" he held his hand out to help the Captain up as Spock suddenly rushed forward hoisting Grecko off his feet by his neck and slamming him into the wall of the box.

"Spock No!" Jim ran forward placing his hand over the one wrapped around Grecko's throat, "Please stop, you don't need to kill anyone else" Spock focused on him, glancing briefly back at the choking man. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, then he huffed in frustration, slamming Grecko against the wall once more and releasing him. He took one final look at Jim who smiled, before storming to the other side of the box, making a grumbling noise while backing himself up against the wall, glaring.

Grecko gave a rasping laugh, rubbing his bruised throat "So what now Captain? Going to arrest me? I wonder? What will you charge me with?"

"How about illegal trafficking, slavery, manslaughter, the kidnap of a Federation Officer"

Grecko chuckled "I will be free within days; nothing I have done is illegal here and I did not know he was a Starfleet Officer when I obtained him"

Jim glared but Grecko was right, it would take to long for a trial and they would have to take him out of here as a prisoner through all of the people he had mistreated.

Grecko smirked "Face it Captain, You cannot do anything to me"

"He can't, but I can" an energy bolt hit Grecko in the shoulder, it wasn't a killing blow but it caused him to stagger back, losing his balance as he hit the rail, Jim lunged to catch him but was too late he had fallen into the arena below.

Grecko looked around in panic, there were three rushers all pacing around him, snapping in anger, they obviously recognised him, the lead female let out a small growl and they pounced.

Jim turned away from the screams, while Grecko had deserved his fate it didn't mean he wanted to watch the man torn apart, Uhura hid her face in Scott's neck. Jim turned away from the grizzly scene to see Kas, leaning heavily on the door frame, her weapon still out, looking pale and drawn a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, she let out a grunt dropping the phaser as her legs collapsed under her "Ok, I feel better now"

"What the hell do ya think you're doin'?" Bones had already rushed forward to catch her; he gently lowered her down and began checking her wound, moving the already saturated bandage.

She grunted in pain "I thought I was saving you"

McCoy yanked off his jacket emptying his pockets of meagre medical supplies he had left, Grecko's guards had taken his medical bag but hadn't confiscated everything. He unwrapped another dressing and pressed it down, then threw the coat to Jim "Make him put that on, I gotta get her back to the ship and I'm not walking back with him dressed like that"

Kas smiled up at him then pushed on his chest "Go, Tanner will try to stop you, with Grecko gone he's in charge now, I'll just slow you down"

He had a determined look on his face "I am not losing you" he slid his hand under her back and pulled her up "Gimmie a hand would you?" Scott bent down to support her other side and between them they got her standing.

Jim held the jacket out to Spock who eyed it warily "C'mon buddy I need you to co-operate with me here" he was sure he could see a slight amount of brown in the eyes now, hopefully it meant the Vulcan was coming back to them. Jim shook the jacket, bringing attention to it and Spock warily slid his arms into the sleeves, Jim smiled then moved round the front to fasten it up, all the time Spock was studying his movements carefully.

"Ok, Hendorff, Reynolds you take point, I hope you left the ship secured"

Kas breathily responded through the pain "Oh, I made sure of that, it's my ship after all"

Jim rolled his eyes at her while retrieving one of the dropped weapons from the floor, "Let's go" he reached the door and realised Spock hadn't moved, the Vulcan looked confused and a little lost, Jim sighed "C'mon, we've gotta go"

Spock shifted warily and made a slight whining sound, Jim felt a flash of emotion that was not his, confusion and trepidation. Jim sighed then held his left hand out "Trust me".

Spock eyed the hand then carefully took it allowing himself to be led from the room. They met the others halfway down the wooden stairs, "Don't ask".

The group began moving, Uhura raised one questioning brow at their joined hands and Jim replied quietly "If this gets round the ship I know who's to blame" she smiled then turned and fired at a man that had been sneaking up behind them.

"Not a word Captain"

Both Spock and Jim stared in wonder at her as she calmly followed the others.

Jim had a slight awed smile on his face "Why did you guys break up again?"

The Vulcan responded with an undefined grumbling sound as they moved to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – <strong>I would like to say that the pleading messages people sent helped to save Kas but I like her too much, she was always going to live. (Now I've just got to work out how to keep her occupied when she's not being used)


	14. Chapter 14

McCoy could see more blood soaking through the new bandage, Kas was still moving her feet but she was now resting more of her weight on him "We need to hurry, she's loosing too much blood"

Her head lilted to the side resting against his "Told you…you…should've…left me"

"And I told you to shut up"

She let out a noise which could've been a grunt of pain or a laugh "Anyone…ever tell you, your bedside manner sucks…"

"I'll get over it"

Hendorff held up a hand as they reached the end of a corridor to stop the others, he checked it was clear then carried on.

Jim was slightly confused "Do you know where you're going?"

"This is the way we came in" Hendorff activated the torch on the top of his rifle, they were travelling down what looked like a dimly lit underground corridor.

Kas blinked slowly, grunting as her wound was jostled "it's Grecko's escape route, he wasn't exactly popular, it leads straight to the docks"

"Why didn't we come in that way?"

She gave him a look like the answer was obvious "it's an _escape_ route; the doors don't open from the other side."

McCoy noticed a smear of pinkish blood on the floor and wall ahead of them "Did you walk all the way down here with that hole in your gut?"

She smiled at him "Careful…almost sounds like you care"

He huffed re-shifting the arm on his shoulder missing the look the others gave the two of them.

Hendorff grunted as he turned the lock on the metal door in front of them, it clanged open, sound instantly invading the tunnel, they exited through a small alcove. Jim recognised the other side of the docks, he could just see the top of Drax's ship it was three bays away.

Spock stopped dead as the bustling sounds of people assailed his sensitive hearing, Jim pulled on his hand "C'mon, not much further" Spock took a step back towards the cover of the tunnel, Jim smiled "Trust me" Spock sighed then reluctantly followed.

They ran along weaving in and out of other parked ships, people who saw them moving out of their way when they saw the phaser rifles the two security men were carrying.

Hendorff ran to the security panel on the side of the ship, he keyed in the code and the ramp hissed as it slowly opened.

Jim ran up the ramp tugging Spock behind, "Scotty, get this thing ready to fly"

Scott was already running down the stairs to the engine room "Aye, aye Captain. Reynolds, I need a hand so get your arse down here"

Reynolds nodded to the Captain before following the Chief Engineer down the stairs.

Bones had already headed for the stairs that led to the upper room he had re-purposed into a medical bay. "Uhura, get the controls ready" she nodded her gaze lingering on Spock before she ran to the cockpit.

Jim pulled Spock over to one of the seats then gently pried their hands apart, the moment the contact was lost a warm sensation disappeared from the back of his mind "Stay here ok?" He gestured to the seat, Spock nodded and Jim ran to the cockpit.

He slid into the pilot's seat "How're we doing?"

Uhura shook her head "Not good, I can't get the control room to release us, the whole place has been locked down, Tanner's orders"

Jim frowned "Tanner? One of Grecko's men?" she nodded.

"We haven't got time for this" he pressed a button "Scotty how're we doing?"

"I'm havin' to start the engines from cold, she's not likin' it" there was the sound of something sparking "Reynolds, put that out!"

"Scotty, please tell me you haven't just set the ship on fire"

There was a pause "Do you want to get out of here or not? Then leave engineering matters to me"

Kirk smiled as the console suddenly lit up showing the engines having 37% power "It'll have to do" he looked over at Uhura "Contact the control room" she pressed a few buttons the small monitor coming to life to show the Bajoran man who had initially docked them.

"Release my ship immediately"

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry the whole place is locked down until I get orders otherwise" he cut the feed, Jim slammed his hand into the console in frustration, then had an idea "Hendorff!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Shoot the clamps holding the ship"

"Sir?!"

Jim scowled "Just shoot the damn clamps, they're old hydraulic ones, they release us when you do"

Hendorff nodded and ran past Commander Spock, skidding down the ramp, there were two clamps that came up out of the floor to press on either side of the ships wings, he turned his rifle to full power and shot the left one, oil began pouring from the seal and the clamp dropped away as pressure was lost. Red lights began blinking in alarm as he moved to the other side, to do the same, the oil began to spurt but the clamp fell forward, locking itself in place. He ran over to it placing his shoulder against it and pushing as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge

"Hendorff Hurry up, they know we're trying to escape!"

He grunted as he pushed harder but nothing was happening, suddenly it began to move, the metal pads of the clamp making a noise as they scraped down over the ships outer hull. He looked up in shock, Spock was helping him push the heavy clamp away from the ship. It got past its balance point and fell with a loud crash to the floor. He stared up into the Commanders dark eyes "Thanks"

Spock merely blinked at him, the Captain's voice called from inside "That's it, get your ass back in here" Hendorff smiled at him prompting the Vulcan to follow then ran for the door as a few phaser blasts hit where they had been standing. He slammed his hand on the panel to close the door as Spock stopped next to him.

The light went green to show the door had locked and the Security man ran towards the cockpit to slide into the rear jump seat.

"Hold on!" the ship shuddered as it blasted forward in a burst of speed heading for the exit of Obsidian"

Jim manoeuvred the ship through the exit, smiling to himself but his triumph was short lived

"Captain, there's a ship coming up behind us, fast" Uhura pressed a few buttons "We're being hailed"

"Onscreen"

Tanner's face appeared "I must congratulate you for escaping, but I can't let you leave Captain"

"Look we're already out of here, we're leaving, we did you a favour, you're in charge now"

Tanner shook his head "You know too much, sorry Captain" he didn't sound apologetic in the slightest as he cut the transmission.

The ship rocked as it was fired on, "Uhura, can we fire back?"

The console slightly sparked, she shook her head "this thing is made for basic transport, I've got minimal shields and one phaser bank that's currently offline" she groaned in frustration as all the lights on the console went dead "Oh for…" she leant back in her chair and kicked the console as hard as she could, it blinked back into life, she smiled at the men's shocked expressions "Just gotta have the right touch"

The ship shuddered as they were hit once more, he could hear Bones shout at him from the upper level "Jim for Pete's sake will you keep this thing steady!"

"Scotty, gimmie everything you've got"

"You've already got it Captain! I can't get any more outta her"

Uhura worriedly glanced up at him "Captain, our shields are gone if we're hit once more…"

Tanner's face appeared on screen, smirking "Goodbye Captain" He fired a volley of torpedoes at the ship waiting for the explosion.

The three members of the Enterprise looked at each other in panic, those torpedoes would smash the ship to pieces and they had no way to stop them.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN – **Fluff and Comfort Ahoy!

* * *

><p>"Captain, there's a ship coming in fast!" Uhura smiled in relief "It's the Enterprise!"<p>

The Enterprise burst out of warp, seeming to skid to a halt in between the two ships, its phasers easily picking off the torpedoes while its shields deflected the debris.

Tanner looked up in shock as the Federation ship hailed him, an Asian man who looked like he meant business appearing on screen.

"I am acting Captain Hikaru Sulu of the Federation Starship Enterprise. You have opened fire on a protected Federation vessel. You will power down all your weapons and surrender immediately or I will destroy you. You have five seconds to complete this request. Do not make me ask again"

Tanner unhappily motioned to his co-pilot and then shut the shields down.

Jim smiled as Sulu appeared on screen "Looks like you needed a hand Captain?"

"Have I ever mentioned how incredibly awesome your timing is?"

Sulu smiled, then his face became sombre "Did you complete your mission Sir?"

Jim realised the whole of his crew would've have been worriedly waiting for an update, he smiled reassuringly "Mission accomplished successfully" there were whoops and cheers from the bridge of the Enterprise, Jim's face fell slightly "But…" the bridge was suddenly silent "he's not good…" Sulu's eyes widened in worry and he realised how that had sounded "I mean he's alright, he just wasn't treated well…you can make an announcement that he's safe but if the crew can delay the welcome back party for while"

Sulu nodded supportively, "I'll let them know. Docking bay's clear for you"

"Thanks" he cut the transmission then looked at Uhura, "You ok to park this thing?"

"I can't do a worse job than you did" she responded playfully.

He sighed as he stood, "Yeah, yeah, y'know I'm sure as your Captain you're supposed to at least show me a little respect"

"Oh I do, I just don't trust your piloting skills"

He shot a hurt look at her then set off to see if Spock was alright.

###

Spock stood very unsure of himself, the metal grating digging into the soles of his feet. The golden haired man had left telling him to stay here even though he wanted desperately to follow. He knew this place…bad things had happened here he was sure of it but he couldn't remember clearly.

Two of men had gone down the stairs, he could hear various bangs and words being exclaimed but he didn't understand them, from the tone they weren't pleasant phrases.

He shifted pulling at the clothing draped over him, he recognised the scent, it was comforting like the golden haired man, he felt a kinship with these people, if he tried to think he got flashes of interacting with these people but nothing solid.

His brother called something out and one of the other men nodded, running down the ramp, holding what he recognised as a weapon.

He could see the reflection of red lights flashing on the interior walls of the ship, he was sure that was a bad thing.

He could feel desperation from the man outside as his brother called something out, he walked down the ramp and could see the man struggling to move a large piece of metal. A flash of memory showing the man in a red shirt, saluting him passed over his vision.

He walked over pressing into the metal just above the man's shoulder and felt it move, the man looking up at him in shock. The metal made a loud scraping noise which caused him to wince. The man looked up at him, saying something he didn't understand but he felt gratitude press against his mind.

Spock merely blinked at him, as his brother's voice called to them from inside, they ran back up the ramp, narrowly avoiding being hit by energy bolts. The man sealed them in before smiling to him then running off to the front of the vessel.

"Hold on!" The ship rocked under Spock's feet, forcing him to place a steadying hand on the wall for balance.

"Jim for Pete's sake will you keep this thing steady!" That was the voice of the man that had given him the clothing. Spock cautiously wandered up the stairs looking for the man, hearing him in the far room; there was a flash of memory, malicious hands holding him down, that room was not good. He ducked into the smaller room, there were two padded platforms, one above the other, this room must be for sleeping, the ship rocked again, he caught his balance on the basin, catching his reflection as he looked up.

He blinked, this was not him, was it? He reached out running his hand down the reflection, a flash of memory showed him washing in a basin similar to this looking up to see a calm, neat face, with brown eyes not black.

He lashed out smashing the mirror, paying little attention to the falling shards; he staggered back to the bunks, wedging himself into the corner of the bottom one, trying to hide as memories overwhelmed him.

###

McCoy shifted Kas' arm further over his shoulder, he was now having to support her full weight.

The ship shuddered and Kas groaned, "Wasshe doing?"

"Stay with me a little longer, we're almost there"

She stumbled up the stairs helping him as much as she could.

McCoy finally lowered her onto the biobed just as the ship rocked again, she moaned as he accidentally pressed near her wound to stop her falling off the bed.

"Jim for Pete's sake will you keep this thing steady!" he fastened a restraint across her chest and legs so she wouldn't tumble off then set to work on her wound.

He scanned her, she was lucky nothing internal had been ruptured, in fact her intestines took up a smaller amount of room than in a human so the knife had missed them, once he'd repaired this and replenished missing fluids she'd recover completely.

The wound was nasty due to the fact the knife had been twisted, he injected a sedative monitoring her the whole time to make sure she didn't react to it and then grabbed the dermal regenerator, slowly knitting the skin back together.

He was just finishing when the ship rocked again, he muttered under his breath "I'm gonna kill him when we're back on the Enterprise" He had just finished applied a dressing to protect the new skin when he heard a smash from the other room. He checked Kas' monitor once more and went to investigate.

"What's going on in here?" He carefully stepped over the broken shards on the floor, noting a few green smears "Spock?" he bent to look under the top bunk "Oh…" Spock had curled himself up to be as small as possible, his arms wrapped around his knees, hiding his head. There were green smears on the sheets, Spock jumped as the doctor touched him "It's alright, you remember me?"

Spock stared at him and McCoy could see that his pupils were reverting back to their normal size, he gestured to Spock's feet, "Can I have a look?"

Spock blinked then nodded, the doctor gently lifted one foot hissed, there was a large piece of mirror embedded in the sole. He spoke softly "You just wait here, I'll be right back"

He quickly returned to the temporary med bay, Kas blinking sleepily at him as he entered.

"How're you feelin'?"

She grinned dreamily at him "I dunno what you gave me but I feel amazing"

He smirked "I stopped the bleeding, fixed you up as best I can, I'll be able to repair the damage fully when we get back to the ship, won't leave a scar or nothin'"

Her smile grew wider "You just wanna play doctor some more" her eyes slid shut so she missed the wide eyed look he gave her, he smiled to himself as he checked the monitor then grabbed his tricorder, a dermal regenerator and some sterilizing wipes.

He couldn't kneel on the floor due to the broken glass so he slowly sat on the edge of the bunk, "Hey"

Spock nodded but didn't respond

The doctor gently lifted Spock's foot until it rested in his lap, he cleaned the blood with the wipes so he could look at the wound "I gotta remove this"

Spock blinked; McCoy never thought he'd see the day when he'd miss the hobgoblins scathing remarks.

He gently began to remove the glass, Spock flinching as his fingers gripped the covers below him tightly but he didn't make a sound. "That's it" he wiped the wound then ran the regenerator over it.

He picked up the tricorder and began scanning the rest of his body, there was still a lot of the drug in Spock's system but his body was rapidly breaking it down, he shuddered to think how much of that crap Grecko had pumped into him to keep him in an animalistic state. There were a few flesh wounds that had already started healing, electrical burns and a hairline fracture to one of his fingers. The bite wound to his shoulder was the worst but it had stopped bleeding, the jacket acting as a bandage, it could wait until they got back on board the Enterprise to be treated, food, rest and meditation would hopefully do the rest. He looked up as a weight settled next to him, Spock had shifted close, leaning against the doctors shoulder. McCoy stared up in shock but Spock was not meeting his gaze as he shifted closer. The doctor suddenly felt a need that was not his own, Spock wanted comfort. The doctor placed his left hand around Spock resting his palm gently on the opposite shoulder, he rubbed in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Instantly the tension left the body next to him, the shoulders slumping forward, there was a suspicious gasp but no tears fell.

"Oh, hey, c'mon now…" he moved his hand so he was rubbing gently on Spock's back. "Y'know it throws me off when I gotta be nice to you" the shoulders hitched accompanied by a huff of air.

McCoy could see how Spock's eye-lids were drooping; he was desperate for rest but seemed to be fighting it. "C'mon" he guided the Vulcan's head to his shoulder "It's ok, you're safe now" Spock's fingers twisted into the hem of the doctor's jumper, pulling himself closer as he finally allowed himself to relax.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim stopped as he exited the cockpit; Spock was not where he had left him, he reached the stairs "Scotty, is Spock down there?"

"Not that I've seen. Reynolds I told you to keep pressure on that!"

Jim decided not to bother them further and made his way up the stairs, perhaps Spock had gone to find Bones.

He paused in the doorway of the first room and did a double take, a grin slowly making its way over his face as he took in the sight before him.

The doctor was sitting with one arm wrapped around Spock gently rubbing the shoulder in a soothing motion. Spock's feet were curled up to the side as he leant his full weight on the doctor, his fingers gripping the hem of the other man's jumper. Bones was very lightly holding Spock's wrist with his other hand checking the pulse, he had a very gentle look on his face, one that Jim was not used to seeing directed at Spock, it was similar to the fond look he got when he talked about his daughter Joanna.

Jim shifted which made a noise on the metal flooring; a scowl instantly appearing on the doctor's face as he looked up. Jim carefully made his way over the broken mirror shards, sending a questioning look to Bones but the doctor shook his head to show everything was alright.

"How's he doing?" Jim whispered, seeing that even in rest Spock was frowning slightly.

"Physically? He'll recover, it's not too bad and his system is rapidly breaking down the drugs."

"Mentally?"

The doctor shook his head gently, looking back down at the head resting on his shoulder "I don't know…"

Jim stepped forward, crouching so he could get a better look at Spock's face, he gently ran his fingers down Spock's arm. Spock lethargically opened his eyes, the milky coloured third lid briefly being seen as he focused on the Jim and he was gratified to see a lot more brown around the pupils. Spock's voice was gravelly as he spoke

"Khart-lan?"

Jim frowned slightly at the unfamiliar word "That better not be an insult, how're you feeling?"

Spock shifted and seemed to realise what he was using as a cushion, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, moving to place his feet on the floor but the doctor stopped him, "Careful, I just fixed them up"

Spock frowned at the broken glass then rubbed his temple, closing his eyes as the memories assailed him. "Ra?" His eyes snapped open looking more focused, he reached out to touch the bruising on Jim's throat, then seemed to realise what he was doing and stopped.

Jim smiled reassuringly at him "It's ok, I'm not hurt"

McCoy raised one brow but didn't comment, he'd seen how hard Spock had hit Jim in the chest when they were fighting in the arena.

Uhura's voice came from the doorway "Captain, we're fully docked in the Enterprise's shuttle bay, Sulu's asking if you want any medical teams sending down or if we want to be transported directly to Sickbay."

Jim looked at Spock "You ready to go?"

Spock nodded and moved to get up, both men reaching to help him, together they got him off the bed carefully avoiding the broken shards.

Uhura stepped back watching as they headed for the other room. Spock stopping dead as they got to the doorway of medical room, his breathing increasing "Et'liwh!"

Jim frowned at him as Uhura rushed forward "Hayal, shhh calm, Spock" he looked to the floor, slowing his breathing then raised his face, she smiled gently "Can you speak in standard? They can't understand you?" He nodded, the words coming out sounding low and rough "Bad…bad things…happened…here"

Jim thought he was remembering the video that had been taken "They're gone, they can't hurt you"

Spock shook his head in frustration, they didn't understand that he was the one that was dangerous "No…the Orion…" his demeanour changed his eyes becoming dark again as the memory flittered in front of his vision "I stopped him…I knew…" his voice became a growl "I knew he would not live…" Uhura placed both hands on the side of his face "Spock! Stop it, come back to us"

Spock's breathing hitched his eyes instantly becoming brown again "I apologise…" he allowed them to guide him into the room.

McCoy grabbed a communicator from the side activating it "McCoy to Enterprise"

"Enterprise here" Sulu responded.

"Five to beam directly to Sickbay, anyone that doesn't need to be there is ordered to clear the room"

Jim and Uhura sent him grateful looks.

"That's done Doctor, awaiting your signal"

He checked that Spock was ready for transport the raised the communicator "Energise"

###

Spock tensed as they materialised in Sickbay, the smell of disinfectant invading his senses but he was gratified to note there were only a few medical staff, none of them gave him pitying looks which he was thankful for they just seemed relieved he was back.

McCoy spoke quietly to them "Why don't you head into the private room, I'll stop by when I'm finished here"

He watched them lead Spock to the room then began barking orders to get Kas setup on one of the main beds with replenishing fluids. Once she was recovered he'd see if he could help repair the scars both inside and out.

Jim and Uhura led Spock to the private room at the back of the medical bay, he seemed to be listlessly following. Together they helped him onto the bed where he sat eyes fixed on the plating of the floor. They traded a worried look Jim motioned to Uhura and she went to the control panel to increase the temperature, he leant forward into Spock's line of sight "Let's get you out of this shall we?" his fingers went for the zip but Spock's hand stopped him "You do not need to…"

Jim smiled "I wanna help"

Spock looked away, "I am sure…there are more pressing matters…that require your attention" he seemed to have to think about the words but Jim was grateful he was sounding more like himself. "There's nothing more important"

Spock froze at this comment, his gaze flitting between them "Nonetheless…you should see to the ship"

Jim and Uhura shared a look and Jim responded "Ok, if that's what you want…" Spock dipped his head in a small affirmative nod. "I'll stop by later, ok?"

Spock didn't answer him but turned his head in Uhura's direction "You should go as well" she looked slightly hurt but then hid it behind a smile "Ok" she leant in close to kiss him on the cheek but he shied away, not meeting her gaze. She pursed her lips nodding then left glancing worriedly at him as the door closed.

Jim put a supporting hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine, it's a lot to process"

She leant against the wall sighing "I don't know, he wasn't even like this after Vulcan, it's almost like he's given up"

He smiled "Hey, he's still got us" she smiled slightly to show he'd made her feel a little better.

Spock sat in the silence, while Jim and Nyota had been here he had wanted them to leave but now they were gone…he found he did not want to be alone with his thoughts. How could they still treat him the same, after everything he had done, he could've hurt them or worse, he had nearly killed Jim...he allowed himself a sigh looking up as the door opened "That's all sorted…oh where'd they go?"

Spock shifted responding to the doctor's query "There are more pressing matters than to pander to my needs"

The doctor folded his arms taking in the hunched shoulders "They don't blame you so you can stop sulking right now"

Spock looked up and McCoy was happy to see some heat in the gaze "Vulcan's do not sulk Doctor"

"Really, 'cause from where I'm standing it sure looks like you are"

Spock lowered his gaze, twisting the hem of the jacket in his fingers. The doctor taking pity on him deciding to drop the subject and reached for his tricorder.

He read the results, frowning slightly. "Your shoulder wound is showing slight signs of infection, I'm guessing those rushers have something in their saliva, your other injuries have started healing, I can fix you up good as new. I'm guessing you feel achy?" Spock nodded his head in assent "Your muscles are overworked, I'm not surprised with the adrenaline your body's been producing. I can give you something for that"

He reached for the zip of the coat but Spock's fingers beat him to it. Once undone, the doctor carefully helped ease the coat off, gently un-sticking it from the open wounds. In the bright light of the medical bay the marks on the pale flesh looked worse than they had on Obsidian.

He picked up a hypo from the tray he had brought with him noticing that Spock tensed as it came near him, the doctor berated himself then opened his hand offering it to Spock "It's just a little pain relief with immune system boosters and a few added nutrients"

Spock eyed it warily then took it injecting it into his own arm, sighing in relief as the pounding in his skull and abused muscles eased. "Thank you, Doctor" he placed it back into the man's open hand. McCoy brought the regenerator up and began sealing wounds.

"Do you want me to knit that finger bone or can you manage?"

Spock stared at his hand, "If you would not mind, I do not have the energy to repair it myself"

The doctor's eyes widened at this admission but he didn't comment as he reached for the bone knitter.

McCoy finished up and stepped back to admire his handiwork, Spock looked better, no wounds left, just a trail of old dry blood showing and dirt from the arena. "Well my recommendation shower, have some food and sleep" he pointed at him "none of that meditating stuff, your body needs sleep, you can meditate once you've got at least 8 hours and I'll be monitoring your replicator I want to see at least two full meals ordered from it and consumed"

He turned pressing the comms panel on the wall "McCoy to transporter room"

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm giving a medical override, transport Commander Spock directly to his quarters"

"Yes sir, locked on, just waiting for your order"

McCoy looked at the Vulcan who had a grateful expression on his face at not being made to walk through the Enterprise corridors, he slid from the bio bed to a standing position.

McCoy gave him a slight smile "Energise"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations if you needed them<strong>

Khart-lan - Captain

Ra - What

Et'liwh - Bad

Hayal - Calm


	17. Chapter 17

"Well look who's up and about" Kas looked up at the drawling voice as she dug into the full breakfast in front of her. She stared at the man in blue through her one good eye, the other half of her face had a large bandage wrapped around it to help heal the scarring, McCoy had also offered to replace her synthetic eye with a newer model. She'd jumped at this as the old one had been cheap and never worked right; it gave her headaches and didn't focus properly.

She shoved another spoonful of eggs into her mouth as the doctor eyed the two empty plates next to her "This is so good"

He perched on the end of her bed "I've never seen anyone enjoy replicated food this much"

She slowed her chewing and swallowed the large mouthful, taking a swig of the orange juice "You try going as long as I have without a decent meal"

He held his hands up in surrender "I'm not tryin' to stop you, just saying"

She took another large bite of toast and more orange, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she caught him staring and realised what she'd done, she grabbed the napkin wiping her mouth properly "I never needed to be civil before"

McCoy smiled "I think you're doing just fine" he stole a slice of toast as she scowled at him raising her fork threateningly "You're lucky I like you, the last person to steal food from me lost a hand" she looked down scooping another bite of food up so she missed the doctors wide eyed stare, he wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not.

He decided to distract her by holding the pad he'd been carrying out.

"What's this?"

"List of enhancements I can give your new eye"

"Oh" she scrolled down the huge list not actually reading them "I can't afford any of these"

He smiled "It's on the house, call it a thank you for helping us get outta there"

She looked up seeming unsure of herself for the first time since he'd met her "Can you just…make it like it was?"

He tilted his head "so it looks the same as your original eye?"

She nodded

He smiled "Well that's easy; I'll go get the replicator working on it"

###

Kas sighed, she was stuck in sickbay until her eye socket had healed enough to be able to accept the new synthetic replacement the doctor had replicated for her. She remembered how Jim had laughed at the black patch she was wearing to protect the empty socket saying she looked like a pirate but she didn't understand the reference. The doctor had scowled ejecting him from the medical bay telling him to go pick on someone else, she had been entertained by them but now she'd been left on her own with nothing but a pad to entertain herself. They'd all been nice to her so she didn't want to be a nuisance, she looked around again the studied the pad again trying to sound the word on the pad out, she felt like an idiot. There hadn't been any form of education on Obsidian and while she didn't think she was stupid no-one had ever taught her to read or write properly, she could recognise a few words but got stuck on longer ones. She was currently trying to read an article she had found about the Enterprise, it had a big picture of the command crew at the top, she ran her finger lightly over the doctor's image.

"D-do you want some help?"

Kas nearly dropped the pad scowling angrily at the person who had spoken, a young girl stood by the end of her bed, she had to be a patient as she was dressed in similar scrubs to Kas'.

"Who're you?"

The girl stepped forward, twisting her fingers in the hem of her shirt "M-Miri"

Kas studied her "What're you in for?"

The girl sighed "Badness…everything's…not nice anymore" it looked like she might cry.

Kas recognised the slight glazing of her eyes and demeanour "I'm Kas. You had Ashes?"

Miri's eyes opened wide in shock "How d'you…?"

"I recognise the symptoms of coming off it"

Miri came closer leaning on the foot of Kas's bed "I don't remember…a lot but when I do…its bad"

Kas nodded "I know hun, that's the good and bad side to it. On one hand you don't remember what you did on the bad…the flashes you do get make you want to know, even though you'll feel worse if you do"

Miri studied her "H-how long?"

Kas didn't pretend to mis-understand "Nearly six years, you?"

Miri looked down fiddling with the sheet, blinking as a tear escaped from her eye "Nearly two"

"Sucks don' it?"

Miri looked up a huff of laughter escaping her.

"Who was it?"

Miri's face fell "Drax…I thought I loved him…"

Kas nodded decisively, then flipped the sheets off hopping down onto the floor "Want me to go rip his tongue out? I've heard he's in the holding cells"

Miri's eyes were wide as she stared up at Kas but then she let out a small laugh. Kas allowed the side of her mouth to smirk slightly "I'm not actually joking y'know" this caused the girl to laugh harder. Kas used her thumb to gently wipe the tear trail from Miri's face, "that's better. Never cry over 'em, they ain't worth it" Miri took a deep breath setting her face then nodded.

Kas slid back onto the bed patting the side "C'mon I knew some poor sap would get stuck entertaining me at some point, might as well be you"

She propped the pillows up so they had something to lean against then pointed to the pad "What's this word, I worked out "Meet the new d…dy…?"

Miri smiled sounding it out "dy-na-mic"

"dynamic, crew of the Ent…Entei?"

"Enterprise…"

###

Nurse Rhodes walked in to the medical bay holding two meal trays stopping dead as she found Miri's empty bed. She placed the trays down looking round then smiled in relief, Miri had fallen asleep with her arm wrapped around Kas's waist while the older woman studied a video file on the pad that was resting against her bent knee.

Kas looked up, Rhodes made a quiet motion to say she'd come back but Kas scowled poking the sleeping girl "Up, I'm hungry, move your ass" the nurse rolled her eyes trying not to laugh.

Miri grumbled and rolled nearly falling off the bed that was not designed for more than one person but Kas caught her, she then stumble back to her own bed burying herself under the covers.

Rhodes gave Kas a smile that clearly said 'Thank you' as she placed the meal tray on the other woman's lap.

Kas picked the fork up shovelling a large amount of food into her mouth "What, don't gimmie that look, I was just using her to keep me entertained."

Rhodes nodded accepting but not believing that answer. Kas scowled but continued to eat at a rapid rate.

"Your eye is nearly ready Doctor McCoy is just running final tests on it, he said he can fit it later"

Kas nodded while continuing to eat her food.

###

Awareness slowly came back, her eyes fluttering open allowing her to focus on the face leaning over her "Wow"

McCoy frowned "What?"

Kas blinked "It doesn't hurt"

His face smoothed "Yeah well, when it's fitted properly and you have a good quality device it won't"

"Can I see it?"

He picked up a mirror from the side table handing it to her.

She cautiously raised it not quite knowing what to expect, after everything that had happened it was easier not to care about your appearance on Obsidian, made you less of a target.

She finally looked at her reflection "Oh" this was a face she hadn't seen in years, two vibrant purple eyes stared back at her, they tracked together so you couldn't tell one was false. She lent closer to the mirror seeing how both pupils contracted at the same time as she focused.

She moved the mirror back, the doctor had repaired the scar as well, it was now just a faint line, and as if knowing what she was studying he spoke "I didn't think you'd want that reminder, it'll fully heal in a few days, like it was never there"

She ran her fingers over where the scar had been finding that she looked younger, softer, a small part of her worried she'd be easy prey now but she shook her head, no, she wasn't on Obsidian anymore and she was _never_ going back there.

McCoy stepped closer misinterpreting her expression "Hey, I'm sorry, I thought it'd make you happy…"

"It does, I just…haven't seen myself like this in a while…"

"You look pretty" Kas glanced over at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed next to hers.

"Thanks Miri"

"The doctor thinks so too, he was watching you while you were sleeping"

McCoy eyes widened, flushing slightly "I was just checkin' your readin's, y'know to make sure you didn't have an adverse reaction to the medication"

Kas looked up at him a slight smile on her face "uh-huh"

He cleared his throat "I gotta few tests to run then you're free to head on outta my sickbay" he finally met her gaze pointing over his shoulder "I'll go sort 'em out" he turned nearly stumbling into the bed behind him in his haste to leave.

Kas glared over at Miri "Did you have to do that?"

Miri just smiled innocently while swinging her legs back and forth.

###

She was just lacing up the boot of her newly replicated clothing when she heard someone stop behind her "Careful, the last person that admired my ass ended up with a knife to his throat" She turned to see Jim staring at her with a sheepish expression "You already did that, I don't fancy doing it again" he gave her a half smile as he lightly rubbed his throat where she had held her blade.

She shrugged as if to say 'you know how it is' "Docs in his office if you wanted him"

"Huh…oh no…well I was just, seeing if he wanted to get lunch with me" he finished lamely.

She glanced at the display on the wall "It's still morning"

He seemed fidgety "I know, I just…never mind. See you later" she watched him wander out of the room as she sat heavily on the end of her bed to wait, she'd already found she wasn't allowed to leave without permission after some very stern looking red shirted men had escorted her back last time.

She looked up the doctor came back "That's it, tests came back all clear you're officially signed outta my care" she looked at the pad he was showing her, not really interested in it.

"What's up with Jim?"

McCoy dumped the pad on the bed behind her with a sigh "Oh the hobgoblin's still sulkin', won't speak to anyone, he's locked himself in his room claiming he's in need of 'further meditation'" she could hear the air quotes as he spoke.

"That's stupid, you can't control anything you do under Ashes"

He folded his arms "Tell me about it"

She looked up "Want me to go beat some sense into him"

The side of his mouth twitched "Don't tempt me I might take you up on that offer" he sighed looking down "They'll work it out, they always do, just means I'm left to clear up the mess"

She stood hoping to cheer him up "Hey, Scott's told me he's nearly finished overhauling the engines of my ship, wanna help christen it?"

He made a slightly strangled noise his voice coming out higher than normal "What?"

She tilted her head in puzzlement "Miri found an old Earth Naval tradition in your computer, you smash a bottle of alcohol on the side of a ship, thought it was a cool idea, waste of a good drink but cool"

He cleared his throat and started breathing again "Oh, uh yeah…maybe later"

She studied him for a second then winked walking out of Sickbay.

He shook his head as he watched her leave, that woman was going to be the death of him.


	18. Chapter 18

AN – I have a confession, this chapter has been written since I started chapter 6 I just needed to find the right place to slot it in. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Jim lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling of his cabin, he sighed, fidgeting, trying to get comfortable. He sighed again then sat up to smack his pillow back into shape taking some of his frustration out on the inanimate object, flopping back down.<p>

It had been over three days since he had spoken to or seen Spock, sure he'd pressed the door buzzer to his friend's quarters but there had just been silence in response and he'd seen Uhura leaving the locked door with a similar frustrated look on her face. He'd asked Bones, the only person to have actually seen Spock since he'd holed himself up in his cabin but the doctor had simply told him he was recovering, most of the drug was now out of his system but it would take time for him to deal with what had happened to him.

Spock didn't blame himself did he? It wasn't his fault. Jim sighed again "Screw it" he stood marching through his bathroom to the door that joined to Spock's room glaring at the red locked indication light. He pressed the buzzer, then pressed it again "C'mon I know you're there, lemmie in" he slammed his palm against the door. "Fine" he typed in his override code and the door swished open, he paused in the doorway. The lighting had been dimmed to 40%, there was a lingering smell of incense but Spock was not on his meditation mat or behind his desk, Jim stepped into the room freezing as a voice spoke from the darkness "I did not give you permission to enter"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck "No, but I was worried"

"You need not be, I am fine, you may leave now"

Jim stepped further into the room and he now could see that Spock was sitting on the foot of his bed, bare feet resting on the floor with his hands pressed between his knees causing his shoulders to hunch as he studied the floor, he looked defeated. Jim felt pity at the sight in front of him and moved coming to a stop in front of his friend "We both know how good I am at following orders"

Spock's shoulders made a slight shrugging motion "Even so, you should not be here" his voice sounded wrong, normally there was confidence but now…he sounded hollow.

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

"It is not safe"

"Why?"

For the first time Spock raised his head and Jim was shocked at how sad he looked, "You of all people know the answer to that question"

Jim was confused "No I really don't"

Spock stood placing distance between them, his shoulders still sagging "I have proven that I am not to be trusted"

"Why?"

For the first time something other than resignation showed, Spock clenched his fist until it shook "You need to ask after I almost…" he looked away, forcing his hand to relax "after all that I have done"

Jim stepped closer but Spock shied away again "Spock you weren't to blame, you were heavily under the influence of a mind altering drug"

Spock turned, anger flashing in his eyes as he responded in a raised voice "That is not an excuse" the anger faded as he realised he had just shouted, he backed away a few steps his back hitting the wall, his voice soft "That is why I cannot…" he sighed "I have already sent my resignation to Starfleet Command"

Jim felt a cold sensation rushing through him "What? No, you can't, I don't accept it"

"The matter is not up for debate, it has already been done"

Jim stepped forward placing his hands on Spock's arms to stop him retreating further "You can't, I can't do this without you"

Spock met his eye before lowering his gaze once more "You can and you will, I have proven many times that I cannot be trusted with your safety"

Jim huffed in frustration "But you stopped, you didn't kill me"

Something flashed in Spock's eyes "What of last time?" at Jim's confused frown he continued "on the bridge" his fingers ghosted over the throat in front of him "I would not have stopped had my father not called to me"

"That's what this is about, I did that on purpose, I knew I had to get you to lose control _that_ was _my fault_"

"And yet I was not the one who nearly had the life chocked out of them"

"But each time you stopped"

"What of next time?"

Jim gave a slight smile "Well I was hoping there wouldn't be a next time"

Spock shook his head "I cannot take that risk"

"Why?"

Spock turned to break the hold the Captain had on him "No, I cannot…"

"WHY? Give me one good reason and I'll let you go" Jim punctuated his question by shaking he shoulders in front of him.

Spock shouted his response pushing the captain away "Because you make me feel!"

There was silence as they both processed this. Spock shook his shoulder to break Jim's hold, stepping away "In all of my life no-one has been able to make me respond as you have, everything I have been taught tells me I should be ashamed of what I feel" his eyes were glistening as the anger completely faded "but I am not. That is why I must leave"

Jim nodded "I see…you're a coward" Spock gave him a shocked look "For the first time you're with people who accept you for who you are and it scares you. This goes both ways, you say I make you feel, well…I feel for you too and how do you think I'm gonna be affected if you leave"

Spock lowered his gaze to the floor and Jim stepped closer lowering his voice "Please don't leave us…me, I mean it, I can't do this without you. Command would have kicked me out a long time ago if it weren't for the fact you keep me in check…that and I look good on their recruitment posters."

Finally amusement showed in Spock's eyes before he closed them, a frown line appearing on his face. He shook himself free of Jim's grip then spoke in a low voice "I enjoyed killing them"

"What?"

"The drug it…freed a primal part of me, it is how Vulcan's were before Surak came and gave us a way to control our emotions. Creatures of instinct, savage, with nothing but hunting, fighting and killing to govern our actions. I remember everything, I relished Orion's deaths the most for what he tried to do to me, the lives I took in the arena…the Andorian…" Spock eyes had become dark, the pupils expanding as he lost himself to the memory "I enjoyed tearing them apart as I enjoyed feeling the of life draining from you…" Jim stepped forward interrupting him "But you stopped…" Spock came back to himself, his pupils contracting back to their original size Jim smiled asking gently "Back with me now?"

Spock closed his eyes with a look of shame at nearly loosing himself again, he nodded moving over to the sofa, sitting heavily and leaning back so his head rested on the wall behind, he looked tired "Have you slept since you've been in here?"

Spock sighed "I have been unable to enter into a meditative state deep enough to refresh myself"

Jim settled down next to him, one leg folded up so he could face his friend.

Spock continued "I will head to the new Vulcan colony; there are a few who are still adept enough to perform the rites of Kolinahr"

Jim swallowed eyes wide "That's the one where you get rid of your emotions completely right?"

Spock's eyes flickered open then he closed them again "Indeed"

"All right, I'll come with you"

Spock opened his eyes in shock, sitting up "You need not accompany me, no out-worlder has ever been permitted to…"

"I told you, I can't do this without you, so where you go, I go"

Spock sounded astonished "You would resign your commission?"

"I don't want to give up the Enterprise but if it's between that and losing my closest friend then…"

"I cannot allow you to do this"

"Then don't, stay. We need you…" he amended "I need you" he could see the doubt still in Spock's eyes "I still trust you, even if you don't trust yourself"

"You should not"

"Yeah, well, I've never been very good at playing it safe" Jim was relieved to see a small amount of amusement showing on Spock's face as he responded "I am aware"

"Hey" Kirk lightly shoved him in the shoulder. "So are you staying?"

Spock took a deep breath "It appears I have little choice in the matter as you will find a way to stay near me no matter what I choose"

Kirk smiled relishing the companionable silence "So you think we'll be able to stop anyone seeing your resignation letter before it hits Headquarters?"

"As Lieutenant Uhura is in charge of the communications department I am quite sure it will have mysteriously been delayed until you had ample opportunity to alter my decision"

Jim smiled "Sneaky"

"Indeed"

"You ever wonder if she's really the one running the ship and we're just here as a front?"

The side of Spock's mouth twitched "The thought has occasionally crossed my mind"

Jim let out a laugh and rested his hand on Spock's shoulder, squeezing it gently, he felt Spock's emotions briefly flicker in his mind even though his hand wasn't touching bare skin and by the look on Spock's face, he'd felt the connection too. "What is this?"

"Specify"

Jim made a motion between their heads "This link we seem to have" Spock lowered his gaze "I know you know what's going on. Whatever it is, it stopped you killing me didn't it?"

Spock shifted on his seat "It did. When you placed your hand to the psi-points on my face…I felt a deep kinship; my subconscious recognised you when I myself could not"

"You said something"

Spock raised his brow in interest.

"Tail-or?"

Spock sat up, deep thought, when he responded his accent had changed, his voice producing a sound that Jim was sure human vocal chords could not make "T'hy'la"

Jim smiled, "That's it, what is it?"

Spock studied him, his dark eyes glistening slightly as they seemed to stare into his soul. "It is an ancient word, rarely used; it has many definitions." Spock was deflecting.

"And..?" he prompted

Spock shifted again "It comes from a time deep within Vulcan mythology. Vulcan's were warriors who warred with each other but some would form bonds with others to strengthen themselves, they would share their minds to the extent they could become two halves of a whole being. It is a link forged through bloodshed, emotion and experience, both good and bad, that is why it is no longer spoken of".

Jim's eyes opened wide "Are we married?" Spock gave him an incredulous look.

"You said bonded, isn't that what you call it when you guys get married?"

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly "There are many different bonds in Vulcan society; they are created between family members as well as betrothed"

"Oh… so Thyla…" he tried not to wince at his pronunciation as he continued a slight smile on his face "means what..? Brother?"

Spock gave him a fond look, warmth entering his gaze as he tilted his head "That is one meaning"

Jim nodded his smile widening "Alright, brother…I can live with that."

* * *

><p>AN - I know, I couldn't help the fluff, I'd just like to explain that I love to sit on the fence when it comes to the idea of KS, Mr Roddenberry himself did a very good job of that, T'hy'la, while has the three definitions of friend, brother or lover he never actually confirmed or denied which category they fell into, I believe you can see their relationship however you want to but that's just my opinion, I personally love to see them as brotherly soul-mates but if you want to see them as more I'm not going to argue.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN –** I think I let him off too lightly before, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Drax shifted on the uncomfortable bench in the Enterprise's holding cell, while his injuries had been treated he had received only the most basic care that could be given, which meant he ached…everywhere. No pain relief had been offered and he was positive when the doctor had relented and given him something to at least prevent infection he had jabbed the hypo-spray into his neck as hard as he could. Drax licked at his still healing lip feeling the empty spot where a tooth was missing with his tongue, he scratched at the bruised injection site, was that a rash he could feel?<p>

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching, "Kas! What're you doing here? Wow you look amazing"

She didn't look happy to see him even with the extra flattery "You look like shit"

He glared at her "Did you just come to pick on me or are you getting me out of here?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "Get you outta here? If you weren't behind a force field I'd have killed you by now"

He took a step back "You wouldn't…"

"No…you're right death's too quick, I don't think they'll let me castrate you…might not go down to well with the Captain"

Drax gave her a rueful look "The Captain's the one that did this to me"

"Oh c'mon, that's not fair, why does he get to punch you but I can't?" she turned to leave "Oh by the way, I just thought I'd let you know you're debts been cleared"

Drax leant towards the barrier "What debt?"

She gave him an annoyed look "Y'know the 2000 credits you screwed me out of?"

"I never…"

She held up her hand "Save it, I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit. Got me a nice little ship I'm now the owner of"

He glared at her "You sold out to them for a ship?"

A malicious smile appeared "No, I sold out to them for your ship" she gave him a little wave enjoying his crestfallen expression.

He glared at her retreating form muttering under his breath "Bitch".

He turned to go back to his bench but his stomach rumbled, he looked up calling out to the guard "Hey, any chance of some food?"

The red shirted security guard gave him a disdainful look from behind his console before turning back to his screens.

Drax sighed, wincing as his aching ribs throbbed.

The lights of the room suddenly dimmed, red emergency lighting coming on. A female voice he thought he recognised speaking from above "Security to Sickbay, we have a containment situation, be advised patient is incredibly dangerous"

The guard scrambled to his feet running from the room.

Drax got as near to the force field as he could "Hey, what's happening?" no one responded, he sighed turning to limp back to his bench stopping as he heard the field shut off behind him.

Drax studied the entrance to his cell, the emitters were no longer lit, he cautiously poked the empty air with his finger, the field was definitely off, he stepped forward "Anyone here?" He took a few more steps then froze, the hairs on his neck standing on end as he sensed something standing behind him, there was a deep growl in his ear, his heart speeding up as fear rushed through him, he slowly turned to look. Spock was standing behind him, eyes black, his teeth slightly bared in anger as he let out another growl, Drax took a step back, slipping, crying out as he landed hard on the floor but he didn't notice the pain as he crawled away on his back, the Vulcan following. Drax was halted by two legs, he peered up. Captain Kirk was standing staring at Spock with a slightly surprised look on his face.

Drax clawed at the Captain's trousers "Please, you have to stop him…don't let him…please...I don't wanna die"

Jim raise one brow looking disgusted as Drax began to cry and hyperventilate, he stepped back away from the grasping hands then folded his arms looking back at his First Officer "You feel better now?"

Drax froze mid sniff, the Captain didn't seem afraid at all, he wiped his nose on the back of his hand then looked up, Spock was now stood serenely, hands calmly placed behind his back, he was studying the man on the floor, it looked like he was committing Drax's current state to memory.

After a few long seconds Spock looked up meeting Jim's gaze "Affirmative" he then strode quietly from the room.

Jim smirked then turned to look at the guard who was hovering in the doorway, he shook his head "Don't let him talk you into doing that again"

The guard's eyes opened wide in mock innocence as he headed back to his console "Talk me into what sir?"

Jim huffed a laugh, he loved this crew "Fine, fix the lights and tell Uhura that I know she instigated this"

He took one more look at the shaking man on the floor then rolled his eyes shaking his head as he left.

Drax decided when the time came he would be more than happy to leave this ship and its crew behind.

###

Jim paused in the entrance of the brig, he could hear Kas' voice "I don't think I have ever seen anyone actually wet themselves in fear before, that was impressive" her voice changed as she began speaking to someone else "Enjoy that?"

Jim stepped around the corner into view folding his arms putting his best no-nonsense Captain's face on "What's going on here?"

Kas and Spock both froze turning to look at Jim as Miri peered cautiously out from behind Kas' shoulder.

Jim drew himself up "I'm waiting for an explanation Mr Spock"

Spock seemed to be thinking, he opened his mouth to respond but Kas beat him to it "Oh c'mon, he deserved it"

Jim stared a Spock who shifted "It has been pointed out to me that Drax will be leaving the ship tomorrow without receiving suitable recompense for his actions."

"By who?"

Spock's gaze briefly shifted to the woman standing next to him, she looked annoyed "Oh fine, blame me for this"

"You threatened to inflict irreparable damage to his person which would be blamed on the Captain, if I did not"

Miri giggled which made Jim snort out a laugh.

Kas pointed at him "See I knew you weren't that angry"

Jim rolled his eyes "Fine, he deserved it, just…don't do it again"

"So…changing the temperature settings to his cell is out?"

Jim pointed down the corridor "Go"

Kas scowled walking past him Miri clinging onto her hand as she followed behind "You were more fun when you needed my help"

He watched them go then turned to his First Officer "Can you make sure they don't find the auxiliary environmental controls in subsection two junction fourteen.

Spock gave him a calculated look before bowing his head, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth escaping his control "Of course Captain"

Jim shook his head deciding he was going to deny all knowledge when Scotty got angry about people messing with his ship, he could be very territorial, it would probably be best if he was as far away from here as he could be.

###

"All set?" Kas looked up from the controls of the ship, Jim was standing in the doorway to the cockpit, she pressed another button checking the reading "Nearly, Scott did alright getting this thing fixed"

Jim smiled "I think he enjoyed the challenge" he motioned with his head towards the door, "C'mon, you can't escape without saying goodbye"

She huffed a laugh as she followed "thought you'd be sick of me by now"

She stopped at the top of the ramp looking down at Spock, Uhura and McCoy who were waiting at the bottom "Oh you're not gonna do some sappy leaving thing are you?"

McCoy looked slightly sulky as he crossed his arms "For some reason people are gonna miss you, god knows why, it's not your charming personality that's for sure" Uhura gave him a knowing look while trying to hide her smile.

Jim tugged Kas down the ramp, she rolled her eyes but allowed him to lead her.

Miri was hugging Nurse Rhodes a small bag of personal items over one shoulder "It's ok, Kas will look out for me, she says we'll see if we can find my family"

Kas scowled "Get your ass in that ship, if you're not ready to go I'm leavin' you behind."

Miri headed to the ramp pausing by Spock to stare up at him "Bye Kitty" he raised one brow, ignoring the titters of laughter as he replied solemnly "Goodbye Miri" she fiddled with her bag strap and then launched herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. His eyes opened wide but then he gently patted her on the back, she stepped back wiping her eyes before hurrying off with a "Bye" as she ran up the ramp to disappear into the ship.

Jim leant over to him "You need to work on your hugs"

Spock did not respond he just gave the Captain a stern look.

Uhura stepped forward, "I upgraded the communications console and programmed all our frequencies in so if you need us…"

Kas nodded "Thanks" she looked at Spock "Thanks for getting kidnapped, it got me out of there, I would say it was fun but y'know the whole being stabbed thing"

Spock inclined his head slightly "You have my gratitude for keeping them safe"

She gave him an understanding nod then held her hand out, Jim was about to say that Vulcan's don't shake hands but Spock surprised him by taking her hand, shaking it once before returning his own to the small his back.

Jim smiled at her as she held her hand out to him but he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her, she looked a little uncomfortable "Oh, we're hugging" but she relented, returning it, smacking him on the back of the head as they broke apart.

"Ow, what was that for?"

She pointed at him "You just stay alive, try not to do anymore stupid things"

Spock's voice broke in smoothly "That unfortunately is an unlikely scenario"

Jim gave him a hurt look "Hey" but there was amusement showing on both their faces.

She smirked at them then turned to McCoy, he wasn't looking at her as he held out a large medical case.

"What's this?"

"Medical supplies, try not to undo all my hard work and…don't die y'hear"

She took the case then slowly leant in, he swallowed still not looking at her as she kissed his cheek.

She tried to step back but he turned his head capturing her lips with his own, his hands finding her waist and pulling her close as the kiss deepened.

They eventually broke apart, bodies still pressed together, their eyes flickering open, both a little dazed. Kas licked her lip "Wow"

McCoy swallowed responding with a breathy "Yeah"

She took a breath "So…next shore leave…look me up ok?" she gave him another small kiss then smiled allowing her free hand to trail down his arm as she turned, he caught her hand in his, squeezing slightly then let it go, watching her saunter up the ramp.

He noticed the others staring at him so he scowled crossing his arms "What're you lookin' at?"

Jim smirked at him slapping him on the shoulder as they moved to the sealed viewing area, watching as the warning lights flickered to life announcing the bay was de-pressurising, they watched Kas' ship lift from the floor and turn heading for the doors, she looked up giving them a small wave from the cockpit, Miri bouncing in the seat next to her in excitement.

Jim couldn't help but smile as he watched them disembark, he was gonna miss Kas and judging from the wistful looks around him, the others were to, but hey it was a big universe, anything could happen and maybe they'd see her again someday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -<strong> That's it my lovelies, wow this was so hard to get through and finish. Thank you to all who have reviewed and special mention to Tachhi who's messages prompted me to finish.

I do have another story in the works which unfortunately won't be updated as frequently but once I have some idea of what I'm doing with them, I shall post. Take care, please review.

**Spoiler - **

**Fate's ****Discord**

****Summary –**** The Enterprise crew have been sent to investigate a new invention that could substantially help rebuild the New Vulcan Colony, but the friendly society they are meeting have their own hidden secrets.


End file.
